Long Lost Family, Friendship & Love
by Zac's Girl 4eva
Summary: Belle Poynter never had any idea she was related to fame & fourtune, until her Father sends her off to live with her older half brother, Dougie. She gets to know the rest of McFly...but one member better than the rest  NOT a Floynter FanFic dp/oc tf/oc
1. Chapter 1

Please note: This is written from a character I invented point of view, she is completely fictional. And though I count this as a McFly Fan Fiction, I'm not entirely sure when they will becoming in to it, but once introduced they will be main characters, some members more than others.

I was just an ordinary teenage girl…well at least I thought I was.

I sat in my room, just staring at the ceiling. Had what my father just told me, possibly be true? Sure, I'd never met my mum, well I had but I couldn't remember her…I'd lived with my aunt until I was eight years old, that had been explained too. It actually made me ill.

How could he not have told me before? Why leave it til now? Probably so he could run off with another woman, like he had done to my brothers mum

All my life I thought I was an only child, until I was eight I had been raised by my aunt, growing up with my cousins. Then my Dad comes and brings me back to his house. He'd only got a girlfriend recently; it would explain why he'd told me now, so he could run off with his new woman in to the sunset… perfect sense

I sat up, looking around my room. My brother's face had been on my wall this whole time! Not to mention his band mates. Everyone had always said we had the same eyes, but I _never _would have made a connection like that. Good job it wasn't my brother I'd had a crush on.

My father had actually told me a couple of weeks ago, all my stuff was packed up in boxes, the only thing still being out was my bed, poster and clothes for today. We were moving, me, Dad and Silvia, but I wasn't going with them, and they were taking me to my brothers.

I doubt he even knows me, I am a result of an affair after all, the one that split his parents around the time his band started, he was only fifteen, seven years old me

"Belle!"

I sighed, I didn't want to go downstairs, didn't want to go near either of them, if they wanted me away so badly, why not skip breakfast and send me to my brothers now? No point in being polite

I ran the brush through my dark blonde hair, so that Silvia wouldn't go on about how I don't present myself. Usually I'd ignore this, she's not my bloody mum, my mum died when I was a year old, but I wanted as little conversation as possible today.

I walked down the old staircase; all the photos had been taken down, now it was just a bleak creamy colour. I could hear them laughing in the kitchen, urgh they made me sick

"Hello sweetheart" Dad smiled, making the skin around his eyes crinkle "You already to go?"

"Yep" I took a sip of the orange juice that Silvia had just put in front of me, I _hate_ orange juice but I couldn't be bothered to complain

"Are you excited?" She asked me, I shrugged

"I would be, if I was going to live with my long lost brother who turned out to be in a major English band"

"He's my half brother" I pointed out "And he may not even take me in so you two will be stuck with me"

"Oh he'll take you" Dad said "I know what he's like. But if he doesn't, you can go to your sisters"

I secretly declared I'd rather go to my brothers, I didn't know anything about my sister really, only her name, whereas I was kind of like my brother, not majorly but he had some similarities, the main one being music of course.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked

"As soon as you're ready" He said

"Do I have time for breakfast?" I asked

"Yes"

"And a shower?"

"Yes"

"Hair and make up?"

Silvia wrinkled her nose up at me "Why do you need to do your hair and make-up?"

"Because I want to" I lied, I really wanted to do it incase the other guys were there

"You never usually bother"

"Now Silvia" Dad said "You're always going on to her about presenting herself, so if she wants to, let her"

I smirked slightly, I got my way, this rarely happened. Maybe he felt bad for sending me to my brothers, but I didn't care, I was finally going to meet my brother, Dougie Poynter


	2. Chapter 2

I gazed out the window as we headed down the motorway towards London. All I could see was different coloured cars shooting towards us, like they were desperate to escape the cramped capital city

The sky was full of grey clouds, like they about to burst and soak us like water balloons…I had a feeling the rain would drop when we arrived at Dougie's

As I thought about it now, everything kind of made sense. Dad had never liked me being a fan of McFly, I remember 'Five Colours in Her Hair' coming on the music channel not long after I moved in with Dad, being a typical eight year old, I got up and started dancing and singing along, but Dad came in and switched it off, telling me I wasn't allowed to listen to such rubbish, even at a young age I strongly disagreed with him.

By the time I was twelve he'd let me put McFly posters up, but I still wasn't allowed to a concert or to buy their CD's. I didn't get why he thought of them so badly, I'd had to sneakily buy each of their albums and hide them under my mattress…at least I know why now.

The rain started falling sooner than I thought, we'd only just entered London when the sky ripped opened, this didn't seem like a good sign to me, but Dad smiled at me "It'll all be fine, don't you worry"

"Don't worry?" I repeated "How can I not worry? He maybe my brother but that does not mean he will take me…"

"He more than likely will…"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you'll go to Jazzi's"

I stayed silent, I didn't want to go to Jazzi's, I wanted to go to Dougie's but I knew he wouldn't take me, no matter how much Dad may beg and plead.

We pulled up outside a large modern house, that had two cars outside…oh my god he had company!

I stared at the house, it could only be around ten years old, if that. It was huge, enough space for me…if he would take me that is.

Dad got out the car and knocked on the door, I stayed in the front side, sliding down desperate to hide, already knowing my fate.

The front door slowly opened to reveal my brother…he went to shut it again but Dad stopped him. He shook his head vigorously, until, I assume, Dad mentioned me…

Dougie's eyes swivelled around to look at me through the glass, he looked from me to Dad and back again, I could see the irritation on his face, at Dad, not me... that still didn't mean he'd take me in though

Dad walked back over to the car and opened my door "We're going in to talk"

I gulped, I didn't want to go inside, not when Dougie looked so pissed off, and he had a visitor, this was NOT the kind of thing you discussed in front of people! But I went in all the same

I didn't take in what the house looked like inside, I was too worried that an argument was going to break out, I did however, take in the living room

It was rather normal for Dougie, dark red walls, black leather sofas, big plasma screen TV, real wood fire place, the occasional skull here and there, it was very low key…I also noticed there was no visitor…maybe my brother just had two cars?

Dougie sat on a black leather armchair and stared at Dad, my heart hammered, I didn't want things to be this way, I knew they wouldn't be easy and straight forward, but I didn't expect there to be this much negative atmosphere.

Dougie spoke to me before Dad "Belle…" He said "…I'm not mad at you. This isn't your fault, it's all _him_ " His gaze turned accusingly at Dad "So you want me to take Belle in so you can run off with your latest floozy?"

"Silvia is not a floozy…"

"Sounds like one"

"She isn't"

"Tell you what" Dougie said "Lets just get done this quick and easy…"

Oh God he's going to say I can't live here…

"You don't deserve a second chance at being a Dad, so therefore Belle doesn't deserve to live with you, she deserves better…sadly she'll have to have me instead"

Wait…what? Did he just say I can live here? This question was obviously on my face at Dougie continued

"She can live here with me… and you can stay the fuck away"

I stared at him, he just said I can live here? Oh thank God.

Dad looked at me, to Dougie and back again "If that's what you want Belle"

As I looked at my father, I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I thought he'd hurt enough people, maybe it was time he got a tasted of his own medicine "Yes Dad…this is what I want. I want to live here with Dougie"

"And Tom" Dougie said "Don't forget Tom"


	3. Chapter 3

My head snapped round

"What?" I was now very confused "But Tom lives with Giovanna!"

Dougie shook his head "They split two weeks ago, he's living here now"

My mouth hung open, why isn't he telling me what happened? It wasn't my place to know but still, I wanted to know why my favourite singer/songwriter and his fiance had split!

"It's not the time for that now Belle" Dad sighed "Now is the time we move your stuff in. You can gossip with your brother later"

"Where is he?" I asked, ignoring Dad

"Collecting the last of his stuff" He said "But we can talk about that later, now let's get your stuff in"

I sighed, but followed them both outside to collect my things

After many trecks up and down the stairs, the front door slammed. That was it. Dad was gone. Forever.

I should feel bad for thinking this but I was relived, I'd never have to deal with him again, not if we have our way anyway

I sat on my bed and bounced on it slightly, Dougie smiled "Is this ok?"

"Its great" I smiled "Thanks"

"You're welcome" He looked at his watch "I was thinking about lunch, do you want some ?"

"Yes please" I said, feeling slightly awkward now

He nodded and wafted his hand for me to follow him. I walked down each step, still in a daze, how could this be real?

He'd taken me in, no questions asked? He and Dad had been talking for awhile so I guess it was kind of discussed.

Dougie started to pull things out the fridge, I couldn't resist asking "So why have Tom and Giovanna split up?"

He laughed "You've been dieing to ask me that haven't you?"

"Might have"

He pulled two plates out from cupboard "Well. He didn't... he just doesn't... it's not there anymore. He said he used to be so happy seeing her every morning, but one morning, nothing. He tried his best but he couldn't lie to her"

"So..." I said "He moved in here? When will he be home?"

"Couple of hours maybe?" He shrugged "Enough about that. Tell me about you"

I resisted the urge to sigh, I was desperate to know more, but allowed the subject to be changed "What do you want to know?"

"How about when you were young?"

"Well…" I thought hard, thinking as far back as I could, or remembering things I'd been told "…my mum died when I was a few months old, in some kind of car crash…"

Dougie interrupted "That would explain why he was so happy around the time I can guess you were born then he was depressed"

I gave a single nod and continued "... so I lived with my aunt because of course, not that I knew this until recently, Dad was with you guys. Life was boring if I'm honest, school and the typical child's life, I'll admit, even when I was young I wanted just a little bit of drama, nothing major, just something. I wanted my life to be more than my cousins pulling my ponytail over breakfast" I stopped, hoping that was enough

"When did you start living with Dad?"

"When I was about eight"

"So around the time he left us" It wasn't a question, it was a statement

I gave one nod again, feeling the guilt spread "I'm sorry Dougie" My head hung low

"It's not your fault, you didn't ask for any of this to happen" He hugged me "Don't blame yourself, Dad's just a dick that we never have to see or speak to again, ok?"

"Ok...but..."

"But nothing. His fault. Not yours. Done"

Before I could open my mouth, I heard a rattling of keys and opening of the front door, it shut again, foot steps could be heard as he walked towards the kitchen.

My heart pounded at the sight of his beautiful chocolate brown eyes & golden hair, he looked at me, Dougie and back again "Who's this?" He asked Dougie

"Tom, this is Belle, Belle, this is Tom..." He looked at Tom "...Belle is my sister"

Tom looked confused "I thought you only had one sister?"

We looked at each other, preparing to go through the whole tale again

"I'll start" Dougie said and began to rattle off the whole story again


	4. Chapter 4

Please Note- Any McFly song lyrics, songs or album titles mentioned are theirs, making no claim that they are my own

I woke up to the opening chords to 'Sorry's Not Good Enough'. Tom played piano every morning, it was starting to get annoying.

I'd been here a week now so I should be used to it by now but I guess not, maybe that was because he played a different one each day... at least he knows how to please an audience.

I slid my feet in to my warm black slippers, it was early October and the mornings were already cold, headed down the stairs and in to the kitchen, Dougie was sat at the breakfast bar, eating toast

I opened the fridge and pulled out the bread "Did he used to play piano every morning back when he lived with Giovanna?"

"Yep, just his way of waking up" He replied "Could be worse, he could be singing too"

The piano playing stopped "I heard that" Tom called

"Love you Tom" Dougie yelled

"Better do" Tom said as he entered the kitchen, he looked at me "Can you stick some toast on for me too please Belle?"

I nodded "Sure, one or two?"

"Two..."

"Three" Dougie said

"Four" Tom respond

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

"Eight"

Honestly, sometimes it's like living with two teenage boys. I decided to change the subject quickly "You guys are at the studio today right?"

"Yeah, and you're coming" Dougie bit his toast

"Didn't think I'd be allowed"

Admittedly, I did kind of want to be left at home, not having constant noise, a little peace and quiet with a book or my songs, but it might not be so bad

"Sure you are" Dougie said "You haven't met Harry and Danny yet anyway so it'd be good for you to come"

"Come meet the dancing fairy and the DJ" Tom smiled

"Tempted to tell Harry you called him that" I smiled "When are we leaving?"

"In about an hour" Dougie put his plate in the dishwasher "So you both might want to hurry up" He walked out the room, leaving me and Tom alone, I felt my cheeks burn

I was fine around Tom when my brother was around, but something happened when he wasn't, I don't know if it's because I'm crazy about him and we're alone and he's single so technically if I kissed him I wouldn't be doing anything wrong. I think that the idea of kissing him fried my brain, I shook my head vigorously to get the thought out of my head

"What are you shaking your head at?" He asked

"Oh... erm... I... annoying buzzing in my ears"

Now he's going to think I'm insane

"Ah, I only get that after concerts or a jamming session"

Or not, maybe he understood... might still think I'm crazy, but I'm Dougie Poynter's sister, what else did he expect?

"I'm sure you'll like today" He smiled "Recordings fun, we find the best way to come up with songs is just jamming instead of fully concentrating on it"

"I'm the opposite" I said, not realising what I was saying, my songs are a very personal thing, no one knows I write them "I have to concentrate on my topic"

He blinked at me several times "You write songs?"

"Erm... well... lyrics, yes. They aren't very good though"

"Can I see?"

Part of me wanted to show him the lyrics, I really did, but people don't really like my work, its too depressing, so I said

"Not now... need to get ready... maybe another time?"

"Yeah, sure" He said "I can help you aswell if you like?"

I smiled "That'd be great" And left the kitchen without my toast, purely because I was about to freak out

"Stupid rain" Dougie muttered as we pulled up outside "Ruins everything"

"I don't know, I like a good storm" Tom replied

"Yeah but you don't have a date tonight"

"Yes, we know you have a date tonight. The whole world knows you have a date"

"That is not true" Dougie said "People without Twitter don't know"

I rolled my eyes, but I agreed with Tom, I loved a good storm, as long as it doesn't knock the power out of course

We parked and ran through the drizzle to get in to the studio, splashing through puddles, desperatly trying not to get wet

I flipped down my hood and scanned the lobby. It wasn't overly glamorous at all, red carpet that could do with a good scrub, creamy coloured walls that looked like it would need doing again soon, however, there were lots of photos of professional musicians, I suppose they didn't want to spend money on the lobby when if was the studio people are here for.

We walked down a long corridor that was the same decor as the lobby, eventually we entered a door on the right

I'd never been in a professional recording studio, only our cheap, tiny one back at my school, which I'd finished at this summer. I was only calling it cheap and tiny now that I'd seen this place.

So many buttons to press... so much professional looking stuff... part of me ached to get behind that microphone and belt out one of my songs, sadly I had no confidence... plus Danny and Harry were in there

Tom pressed a large white button and spoke in to a microphone "Hey guys"

They both turned around, slightly surprised expressions on their faces, like they hadn't been expecting them yet, but then they smiled, moving towards the door

"Hey guys" Danny smiled "You're early... for you"

That would explain the surprised expression

"You must be Belle" Harry nodded to me

"Ah yes" said Danny "The secret Poynter"

I nodded "Hi guys"

The rest of my day was spent watching the guys jam out on guitars, fiddling with keyboards, the drum kit and singing.

I thought I'd be bored out of my mind today, but I guess not, considering by the time we left my cheeks ached from how much I'd been smiling and laughing. Plus the fact that when he hadn't been in the studio, Tom had been talking to me

"So where are you taking this childhood sweetheart of yours Doug?" Danny asked as we approached the cars

"Small, quiet place. If I start throwing the cash around she may only stick with me for that"

As he opened the car door, Tom said "Looks like the wheather is on your side too, its stopped raining"

Dougie looked up at the sky, narrowing his eyes and saying "It better stay that way"


	5. Chapter 5

Please note- The lyrics in this chapter are my own

"TOM!"

"Sounds like you're in trouble" I said

"I didn't do anything" He pointed out

I shrugged "According to Dougie you have"

Tom sighed "Yes?"

Dougie stood in the door way "It's raining! You jinxed it"

"I don't control the rain" He said "The rain controls its self" He looked at his watch "Aren't you supposed to have left by now?"

"Yes, but I had to change my outfit as its raining!" He stormed out the house... we were alone

"I swear he's a girl sometimes" He got up as I laughed

I was secretly glad my brother had gone out, it gave me chance to start trying not to freak out around Tom

"What do you want for dinner?"

"What's on offer?" I asked

"Well we could be lazy..." He said "...I like the lazy idea"

"Lazy it is then"

I followed him in to the kitchen to look at the menus they had, Tom spread them over the breakfast bar

"Thats a lot of menus" I said "How often are you guys lazy?"

"Most of the time, since I moved in here, only been good this past week because Dougie said we had to be to set an example"

"I'm sixteen, I'm stuck in my ways" I said "Silvia may have shoved healthy cardboard down my throat but I'd much rather be eating 'lazy style' like you two"

Tom laughed slightly "Lazy style, I like that"

"I'm copywriting it"

"Still going to tweet it"

"I'll report it" I joked

He pretend to look hurt then looked through the menus "What kind of thing do you want?"

"Whatever, I don't mind"

He picked up a pizza menu "Will this do?"

"Sure" I said "I don't mind"

He passed me a pen "Circle what you want on it... then go get your song book"

I gulped "My song book?"

"I want to see what kind of things you write"

I hesitated "Ok..." I circled chicken and bacon then went up to my room

Each of my bedroom walls had a different purple sploge on it, though I doubted we'd ever actually get round

to painting it. My walls were also plastered in posters, some McFly, some not as it was weird to wake up, seeing them there then seeing them at breakfast.

I lifted a box from under my bed and rifled through it, I hadn't written a song in months, they were all about my ex boyfriend in this book, I'd have to look for the best one, luckily I already know which one that was

I took my time carefully stepping on each step, clutching my book to my chest, worrying about what he'd think. He'd be nice, say it was good, but I'd know he thought it sucked

He was still sat at the breakfast bar, so I assumed he'd just got off the phone with the pizza place, he smiled at me "Let's see then"

I sat opposite him and slid the book over. To my horror, he read it out loud

_"I'm amazed you agreed to see me_

_Considering our last confrontation _

_I haven't seen you in awhile _

_Its been a few months since you declared that we're over _

_I don't know why _

_But it still just doesn't feel right _

_See you sat there _

_It makes me remember it all _

_Sunny days, hand-in-hand_

_Walking to our place _

_The way you'd taunt me _

_For not being able to climb up the hill_

_The way you smiled just before you kissed me _

_And, how easily you'd make me laugh _

_I miss those days _

_I go back to May_

_Whenever I can_

_I know it's crazy for me to still shed tears _

_But I just can't get you out my mind _

_Trust me, I don't want to think about us or our past_

_But how can I not_

_When I had everything I wanted _

_Didn't want anything more or anything less" _

He looked at me, a surprised expression on his face "This is awesome"

"Really?"

He nodded "Think you might have to help us write some tracks for the next album"

"Now you're just teasing me"

"I'm not, I'm being serious" He paused "Are slow songs your strongest point?"

Now I nodded "I'm not good at fast ones, bitchy, but not fast"

"A bitchy song... I like it, might have to try that too"

The door bell sounded, it was strange and eery as we never use it

"That'll be the pizza, I'll go get it while you get the plates out" He got up and left the room

As I pulled out the plates from the cupboard, I was in slight shock, writing songs with McFly? He had to be joking, the guys wouldn't let me, not without seeing my work first, which I wasn't sure I wanted

I heard the front door shut, his footsteps... and the lights go out

"Shit" I heard him groan "You ok Belle?"

"I'm fine" I said "Can you see anything?"

"No"

"Hang on a second" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and used the light to find him in the hall way

"Thanks" He said "I'll look for candles while you sort out the pizza?"

"Ok" I realised I say 'Ok' around Tom, I guess that's because I wanted to please him

I heard him to in the draws, searching for candles, he sighed "I think the only basic thing your brother doesn't have is candl... Nevermind, found them"

I laughed slightly "Got matches?"

"Found them ages ago" He said "Its really pouring it down out there now"

"I can't believe it's knocked the power out"

"It'll be alright, we'll find something to entertain ourselves"


	6. Chapter 6

"So what happened between you and your ex?"

We were sat in the candle lit living room, pizza eaten, songwritting talk done, it was getting late but we'd had a text message from Dougie telling us not to wait up (too much information)

I blinked at him several times, had I ever mentioned the song was for my ex? It was of course but was it that obvious?

"Erm... its long and complicated. He broke up with me, I tried to get him back, didn't happen, we don't speak"

"Do you still love him?"

Why was he asking me this?

"I did, until I moved here and thought it was pointless to pine away for someone who doesn't want me and I can't see"

"Wise move" He sipped his drink "First heartbreak is the worst"

"Second... hurt equally"

"Well they're twats, not worth it"

"I know that now"

Was it just me or did he sound almost... protective? Why did he care what had happened to me? Dougie was my brother and he hadn't asked me this. He wasn't drinking alcohol either, so that wasn't the reason for him caring... do I dare mention what got my through it all?

"What you got through it?"

Is he psychic or something? I sighed slightly "It's embarrassing"

"You can tell me anything" He said

"I... I can't"

He put his drink on the table "Ok, if you really can't tell me" He stroked my arm "But I promise not to laugh"

He was still touching my arm, I felt the electricity just from his touch. I looked at him, I hadn't realised how close together we were sat... he was looking at me too, I wasn't sure if he was looking at me the same way too or not

I don't know what made me do it, the way our eyes had finally met, how close we were, the electricity or simply because I'd wanted to do this for so long.

His lips were soft, the softest I'd ever felt, they were sweet like candy, I'd never imagined a guys lips to taste like that, I could have kissed them forever, but I pulled away, worried I'd done the wrong thing

"I'm sorry" I said, feeling like the world's biggest idiot for giving him a three second peck, I wriggled away slightly

His voice was quiet, almost husky "Don't be sorry" He said, pulling me back

For a second, it was just like our first kiss, only he started it, but then it changed, his sweet lips enveloped mine, his taste washed over me like a wave, putting all my senses on edge.

I could hear the rain against the windows before but now all I could hear was my heart beat, our breath racing as we got out our desires

My fingers twitched at the bottom of his t-shirt, as his fingers tousled my hair and descended downwards the bottom of my shirt, slowly unfastening each button, I shrugged it off and pulled his t-shirt over his head

I fell back in to the cushions, it felt like I was falling on to a cloud, he was above me sat exactly in the right place, I wound my arms around his neck, making him hold me closer.

The tip of our tongues touched, his flavour sending my brain crazy. His grip on me tightened.

What was going on? We'd only known each other for a week! Yet here we were, making out like a couple who'd be pulled a part and were together once more, but I didn't think about that at the time, I still don't really think about it now

He pulled me up to be sat, then we stood. His arms circled around my waist, hands sliding in to the back then coming to the front, a whimper escaped out the side of my mouth.

My jeans fell to the ground as his did, my legs wrapped around his waist, he kissed my breasts as I kissed his neck, that's when we got loud

He put me down but took my hand, kissing as we walked through the darkness, stopping on the pitch black stairs for him to hold me and kiss like we were about to take our final breath

At the top of the stairs he leant me against the banister and kissed from my lips down to my underwear

"Tom" I gasped, I needed him now, I never thought I'd need someone like this.

My feet didn't even register the cool feeling of the wooden floor as Tom's smooth hands unclipped my bra and threw it across the room.

As I fell on to his bed all I could smell was him, ten times as strong as it was coming from his bed too. The bed was far softer than the sofa downstairs. He seemed more comfortable here too... but I soon wasn't paying attention to that...He gently tugged at my underwear as I slid his boxers off.

I hate to sound cliché but it was magical. He slid inside me so carefully, trying not to hurt me, though I couldn't help wincing at first. He was being so gentle with me. I never wanted it to stop, and it felt like he didn't want to either as we continued to make love, the moon our only light.


	7. Chapter 7

The sunlight poured into the room, making me squint as I opened my eyes, it was so bright that I closed them again

I still couldn't believe this had happened. He hadn't left me either, he was still laid there, whether he was asleep or not I don't know, my head on his chest, his arms around me

What did this mean? Were we...? No, of course we weren't, he and Giovanna hadn't been split long enough. Plus I was sixteen, why would he want me? Oh my God I'm pathetic, I honestly thought I had a chance, I should just leave now.

I started to wriggle to get out of bed, but he gripped me tighter

"Where are you going?" His voice was sleepy

"Getting up"

"Why? Dougie won't be back for ages"

"Its not that" I sighed

"Then what?"

"You don't want me"

"Yes I do" He said "I'll admit, I hadn't been planning on doing what we did last night but I'm glad we did" He stroked my face "So glad" He kissed me gently

I don't know what it was, but I believed every word he just said... I kissed him and said "What about Dougie? He'll kill you"

"Thats a risk I'm willing to take" He put his hand in mine and kissed it "It was never like that with Giovanna"

"What do you mean?"

"It was never like that. A simple kiss turning into passionate love making"

I asked again "What about Dougie?"

He sighed "He'll have to find out at some point" He moved so he could lay at my level "There's no rush, is there?"

I shook my head "But I can't help but wonder what kind of relationship we have now"

"Well... I don't know. I know what kind of relationship we _should _ have, but telling Dougie is complicated" He moved some hair out my face "We'll have to keep it quiet for now" He kissed me again, holding me against his strong, naked body

I didn't know how to control myself yet, was this an invitation to do it again? What ever it was, I kissed him back.

His hand slid down like it had last night, caressing me.

I ran a single finger down from his neck to as far as I could go, feeling him quiver with pleasure... there was another way I could tell he was pleased too, resulting in him eventually being inside of me all over again

The front door slammed

We were in the kitchen by now, we were safe. Tom moved from having his arms around my waist to being stood by the kettle "Morning Doug"

My brother came in whistling "Good morning"

"You're home late" Tom said

"Its rare to only to do it once on a date" He winked at Tom

"I'm stood right here!" I didn't want to hear this _ever_, my brothers sex life had nothing to do with me... though he technically may have something to do with mine

"You're sixteen, you know about this stuff" Dougie said "Tell you what, when you do it, you can come home and gloat"

"Hmm" I wonder what he'd do if he knew I'd done it twice last night and once this morning?

"So what did you two do last night?" He asked

"Well the power went out" Tom said "So we played games" He discreetly winked at me, making me choke on my drink

"You ok, Belle?" Dougie asked

"Fine" I coughed

He change the subject to his girlfriend "I was thinking about inviting her to come on

holiday with us all as seen as there's a spare place because Giovanna isn't coming anymore"

"Belle needs that place" Tom pointed out "She can't stay here on her own"

"Oh…yeah" My brother paused "Can't we book another place?"

"On the flight?" Tom said "Possibly. Luckily the rooms are already doubles so that'll be easy enough"

"What?" Dougie frowned "Belle share a room with you?"

My eyes widened, Tom was suggesting that wasn't he? Oh my God, that'd be awesome…but Dougie would never agree to it, just like he'd never agree to our very secret relationship.

"Well yeah, ok, it might be a little weird but we'll only be in the rooms when we sleep" He said "Plus, it'll be cheaper and then we can keep a better eye on her" He raised an eyebrow at me "Make sure she doesn't run off with any boys"

"As if I would" I said…he knows I'll only ever run off with him

"Are you sure? That'll mean you stuck babysitting…" 

"I'm sixteen!" I protested

"It's not babysitting" Tom said "It'll be…hanging out with a friend while the couples have alone time"

"Well…ok…you two share a room and I'll book another place for Crystal" Dougie started going through the fridge "You know you'll be next to each other on the plane too?"

"We know" We said together, Tom grinned at me, I smiled back.

We were about to have the best vacation ever.


	8. Chapter 8

The heat hit me in the face like a boxer giving someone a smack around the face, full on. I pulled my sunglasses out of my bag as the eight of us trekked a long the ground. Me and Tom lagged at the back

"Is this the furthest you've ever flown?" He asked

"This is the first time I've set foot out the country" I replied

"Really?"

I nodded "Dad was a tight wad"

Dougie turned around "Always was"

I stared up at the beautiful blue sky, this was amazing, not just the place but the people I was here with! I was on the tiny island of Barbados with my famous brother, his friends, their other halves and my kind of boyfriend, what more could I ask for?

"I want to drive by the way" Danny said as we walked in to the terminal

"What happened last time we let you drive in a foreign country Danny?" Harry said. I knew it had to be kind of bad because Georgia, Danny's girlfriend, was holding in a small laugh

"We got lost" Danny muttered

"Exactly" Harry said "You are _not _driving"

"Tom's the best at driving" Izzy, Harry's girlfriend, said

"Do I have to?" Tom whined "I'm tired"

"You and Belle are the only two who slept on the plane" Dougie said "You can drive"

This wasn't technically true, we'd had to fake sleep to be closed to each other, being that close by accident wouldn't get us killed, in fact Dougie would probably laugh. We'd shared the blanket so that we could hold hands and cuddle without being seen, sharing the occasional sweet kiss had been difficult though

Tom sighed "Fine…but Belle's reading the map as she has the next best energies levels"

"Map reading isn't my strong point" I said

"That's why we have SatNav" Danny said

"You get lost using SatNav!" Georgia exclaimed, diving for the first of our suitcases

We pulled up at the villa, it was amazing. The walls were cream like vanilla, with huge arch ways leading to an oak door, Harry unlocked it, so we stepped inside.

The flooring was a cool marbley type stone, the massive staircase in front of us was made of it too, the handrails were made of the same wood as the stairs, the walls were a toffee colour, or was it coffee? I wasn't quite sure.

The living room had a massive chocolate leather corner suite, a couple of chairs made of the same and a large glass coffee table in the centre, a fluffy white rug beneath it. There was also a plasma screen TV on the wall above the fire place

"This place is amazing" I breathed "Seriously, how did afford this?"

"Record five albums and this what you get" Danny said

"We've never been some where so beautiful" Izzy said

I walked over to the sliding glass doors and stared out... the view was amazing. The pool ran to the edge of the cliff face, if you looked down it would be the ocean you'd see.

There were several loungers as well as a table, chairs and a parasol, a barbecue too. You could see a little path leading down to the beach... this place was amazing.

Before we headed upstairs, we grabbed our cases out the car

"How much did we bring?" Danny said, once it was all inside

"One each and a carry on bag" Georgia said "We've been worse"

We each pulled our stuff up the stairs, Dougie turned to Tom "Are you sure you're alright sharing a room with Belle?"

"Its fine, honestly, its only for a couple of weeks"

Boy, I wish it was was longer

I followed Tom in to the bedroom at the end of the corridor... and held in my gasp

The walls were a lighter version of what was downstairs, in the middle of the room was a massive four poster bed... I shouldn't be thinking about what was going to happen on there. There was TV just like downstairs and a huge wardrobe. There was also a balcony leading to the view outside. It was official... I loved our room

I heard the door click, then Tom's arms wrap around my waist "So what do you think?"

I turned my head to look up at him "It's beautiful"

"It's even better that we're alone"

I smiled "Yeah it is" I turned to face him, my body against his, then I kissed him

"I wish we could do it now" He put his face in my hair

"You'll be lucky" I laughed "They'll come find us"

"What if I don't care?" He held my face and kissed me passionately

I pulled away slightly "Tom, don't" I kissed him sweetly "I want to too but we can't"

"It's just not fair" He whispered, sounding ever so slightly childlike

"I know" I kissed him again "I know. But we have no choice. My brother will kill you. I can't see you hurt"

He closed his eyes and sighed "Ok. Point taken…but…the day will come"

I nodded "I know it will. We just have to wait for the right time"

"Yeah…he looks at me weirdly if I even hug you too long"

"That'll change" I dropped my arms and put both hands in his "We'll be ok won't we?"

He smiled "Yeah it will"

"Hey guys!" Danny called from his and Georgia's room "Come down to the pool!"

We looked at each other

"Ready to go back in to hiding?" He said

"Looks like we'll have to" I unfastened my suitcase and started to look for my bikini


	9. Chapter 9

I walked towards the door leading out on to the terrace, suddenly feeling very self-conscious due to Georgia, Izzy and Crystal. I closed my eyes and stepped out, not wanting to see their disgusted reactions.

When I opened them again, I saw the sky was slowly turning pink, while Dougie was at the barbeque, the girls sunbathing and the other guys in the pool… what should I do? I wanted to go in the pool with Tom… but surely that would look strange, getting in with them wouldn't it?

I laid my towel out on my sun lounger and looked up at the sun…this is the kind of moment I wanted to be alone with Tom, but that obviously wasn't going to happen so I had to settle for the next best thing.

The water was cool on my toes as I dipped them in, I clung to the rails of the ladder, desperate not to fall in

"Need some help?" Tom asked

I hadn't realised he was right behind me, I felt his hands on my hips, helping lower me in, my rate spead up at his touch

I had to stead on my tip toes to stop my hair getting wet "Wow this is deep" I waded in further "I thought we'd be having dinner then going to bed"

"Nah" Danny said "Much rather sleep in for some of tomorrow"

"Think I might go to bed after dinner though" Tom said

"Really?" Danny protested "You are so boring"

I knew what I was supposed to say here "I'll probably go to"

"You boring people!"

Tom locked the bedroom door "Thank God thats over"

I started to get changed "What do you mean?"

"I was originally looking forward to this holiday because it's a holiday but now I only look forward to being in here" He sighed "But sadly tonight, I'm too tired"

"Me too" I said

I slipped into bed and watched him change... part of me wasn't so tired anymore.

He must have seen the smile on my face "Don't you go getting any ideas"

I laughed "Would I?"

"Hey, you start it half the time"

"But you love it"

He got in next to me "Yes I do" He put his arms around me "This is better"

I laughed slightly and moved closer to him "Would you find it weird if I said this is my happy place?"

He smiled "No because I agree" He kissed my forehead "I'm not so tired anymore"

"But... I am" I put my arms around him and kissed him "I'm sorry"

He stroked my face "Don't be sorry, you're tired, not going to be annoyed at that am I?"

"I don't know, I haven't had a..." I hesitated, was he my boyfriend? I didn't want to say boyfriend and freak him out

"... boyfriend that you've had to keep secret?" He said "I've never had a girlfriend I've had to keep secret"

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, running my finger over his tattoo, he took hold of each finger and kissed them

"Are you trying to get me in the mood?" I said

"So what if I am?" He did it again "Is it working?"

"Stop it"

"No" He kissed my hand and started up my arm

Before he could reach my elbow, my hands had brought his face to mine. I slid downwards, allowing him to lean over me, pulling me towards him, I held on to him as tight as I could, afraid of having to let go...

"Hey you guys?"

I gasped and fell back on to the bed

"Its ok" He whispered, climbing out of bed "The doors locked" He pulled his t-shirt and trousers on as quick as possible, then opened the door to reveal Dougie

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" He asked

"Don't mind, you guys decide" Tom said

"Well it'll be a pool day probably as we'll probably be up late"

"Alright, fair enough. But if we can get bored I can drive somewhere right?"

"Er, yeah, sure" Dougie said "If you like"

"Ok" He said "Well we'll see you in the morning"

Dougie nodded and allowed Tom to close the door. He sighed with relive "That was close"

"I know" I moved further down the bed as he climbed back in "I thought we were dead"

"Nah" He turned the lamp off "It'll be ok... someday we won't have to sneak around" I felt him move closer to me "I have an idea for tomorrow"

"Oh?" I closed my eyes

"You'll have to wait though"

I sighed "You're so mean Thomas Fletcher"

We tip toed down the stairs the next morning, the others still asleep, us fully dressed and ready to go out

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time

"You'll see" Tom grabbed the car keys then held me for a moment "But we're going to finally get to spend the day together..." He kissed me "...as us"


	10. Chapter 10

We'd spent the day exploring the island, trying new foods and taking photographs... all alone, just us, no one around to discover our secret.

It was sunset by now, we knew we'd have to go home soon... that was until the skies opened and rain poured, no way were we heading back to the car in that, we'd be soaked in seconds.

There was a small cave over to the right, shelter! We made a run for it and dived inside

"What a rainy ending given to a perfect day" I said

"It can still be perfect" He pulled the blanket out my bag and laid it on the sand. I smiled and sat beside him, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I put my head on his chest, my small hand fitted in to his like a missing puzzle piece.

I looked up at him, he smiled at me and lightly kissed my lips. I let go of his hand and put both arms around him, he did the same to me but pulled me on to his lap. He tilted my head upwards and kissed me again, holding me tightly against him.

We stopped for a moment, looking deeply in to each others eyes. I loved it when he did that because I could see how much he cared about me.

His lips tasted just like they always did but today they were more powerful, making me melt in to him.

He lifted me ever so slightly, it was enough for me to wrap my legs around him.

My dress, his shirt, his trousers were soon on the sand. I pulled away and stood up, he frowned "What are you doing?"

"Thought we could try something different" I said

He held me in his strong arms, holding me like a vice, his lips on my neck. I ran my tongue along his, he gasped and put his mouth back on mine, he grabbed my behind so hard he ripped off my underwear.

Some of me couldn't believe that we were about to do this, but more of me couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before.

We must have done it, three times at least... the last time under the moon light.

Something was different that time. It was far more powerful, like we were sharing words we were too afraid to say... or it was too soon to say, we'd only been together a couple of weeks, it'd be crazy for us to say it now. I felt something towards the end, something that usually didn't, but it seemed to make it better... it was probably somehow related to the fact that for the first time we were doing it without protection, Tom had three with him but we wanted to do it one more time... I'd have to sneak one of the girls pills out of their bags when they weren't looking

We walked back in to the house, the smell of food lingering in the air. Tom took a deep breath in, obviously starving. He surveyed the area, kissed me one last time, then squeezed my hand and dropped it. We walked side by side in to the living room

"Where have you been all day?" Dougie exclaimed

"We left you a note" Tom said

"But you've been all day" Danny said "What were you doing?"

"Just looking around" I said

"Any food left for us?" Tom asked

"In the fridge" Dougie sipped his beer

"I'll get it" Tom went back to the kitchen so I sat down

"You've seriously just been going round the island all day?" Harry asked me

I nodded "You guys should too, its fun"

They better not find our cave...

"What did you do when it rained?" Georgia said

"Hid under shelter" That wasn't actually a lie either

"I just can't believe you were together all day" Dougie said

I hadn't noticed Tom come back in the room "Why?"

He shrugged "Just didn't think you'd spend the day together"

"Well we did" He offered me the plate, I took some meat off it and ate it

"It's like you're a couple, spending all this time together" Harry said

We looked at each other, my heart pounding, had they made a connection? God I hope not, I watched Dougie's face, he was looking at Harry "Are you trying to make me sick?"

Me and Tom laughed nervously "Us?" I said

"Together?" Said Tom

"As if" We laughed again

"I can see that happening" Izzy said

"No" Dougie said "There's ten years between them. That's just..." He pulled a face "... urgh"

Great, there goes getting approval from Dougie... I didn't feel like being downstairs anymore.

"I think I'm going to go to bed..." I stood up "Night guys" I started to walk away

"Belle?"

I stopped and looked at Tom, he was looking at me, slightly confused "You ok?"

I forced a smile "I'm fine" And carried on walking

I walked into our room and sat on the bed. What was the point now? We'd never get his blessing. I closed my eyes and laid back

"Don't be upset"

I opened one eye, Tom had followed me

"You heard what Dougie said" I said

"Well right now it doesn't matter" He sat down "Don't think about it. We'll break it to him... eventually. I promise. And whatever happens I'll take full responsibility"

I sighed and sat up "Are you sure?"

He put his hand in mine "Sure I'm sure. Don't you worry about a thing"


	11. Chapter 11

I shivered in my bed, despite the fact I was wearing my warmest pj's and curled up in a ball, I felt so ill.

Tom was just on the other side of the wall. I wanted to go crawl in to his bed, he'd make me feel better. But it was too late.

It was three in the morning, we'd stopped texting an hour ago, I hadn't told him how I felt because he would have come in and Dougie would have been confused as to why we were together.

I picked up my phone and flicked through the photos of us. I felt a tear roll down my face. I wanted him so badly

I turned on to my back, it made me feel worse... in fact...

I ran across the landing and in to the bathroom, I'd barely had time to get to the toilet before it started.

I knew what it was, I was terrified... I was a week late but I didn't dare take a test, too scared of the confirmation.

I lifted myself up to look in the mirror, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

I'd never got chance to go in the girls bags and sneak a pill... I'd been so stupid to think that plan would work.

He would break up with me wouldn't he? And Dougie would kick me out! The thoughts were making me feel sick by themselves.

I turned seventeen tomorrow... well today as it was already morning. I was one step closer to eighteen, I had to grow up and deal with the result of my actions.

I walked back to my room and opened the draw, there they were, the three tests I was determined to take in just a few hours

I didn't know why I was bothering with tests, I knew, I knew. I slammed the draw shut as my phone lit up... it was Tom saying he couldn't sleep, wanted to come see me, I replied saying he could come in.

He was in my room within a matter of seconds, not a word was spoken, he kissed me, I must have rinsed my mouth out well as he didn't say I tasted weird, and laid down, holding me close to him... it seemed this was the only way either of us could sleep that night

I didn't get chance to take the tests until my party... well I say party

It was more, me, Tom, Dougie, Danny, Harry, their families and other halves. Dougie's family were surprisingly nice considering it was mainly my fault Dad had left them in the first place. The family I actually struggled with the most was Tom's, difficult meeting the boyfriends parents especially when the truth is something along these lines "_Hi, I'm Belle, I'm your son's girlfriend, but don't tell anyone! Oh, and I'm pretty sure I'm carrying your grandchild!" _Most awkward introduction ever. But I survived it and spent most of the night talking to Tom's sister, Carrie and Danny's sister, Vicky... that was until I felt sick again, which wasn't fair as I had actually been enjoying myself and had almost forgotten, but not enough to allow myself to drink alcohol, what was going on inside my body.

I rushed upstairs, grabbing the test on the way, then dived inside the bathroom

I used the air freshener to destroy the smell, then took the test, my heart rate had only ever been this high for good things, this was nerves.

I didn't want to sit in here so, I stood and walked out the room... right in to Carrie

"Carrie!" I hid the test behind my back "What are you doing?"

"Came to find you" She said "You've been awhile"

"Oh well, I'll be down in a few minutes..."

"Why do you have a pregnancy test behind your back?"

Crap, she'd seen it

She sighed at herself "What a stupid question... want me to sit with you?"

I was surprised to find myself nodding. I thought Carrie would be the last time person I would want with me, considering who's sister she was. I let her follow me in to my room.

I sat on my bed and stared straight ahead, to scared to look anywhere else, Carrie sat beside me

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked

Once again, I was surprised with myself. I started to spill everything

"I've been seeing this guy for awhile now. I really like him..." I took a deep breath "I think I love him. But... its difficult for us to be together"

"How come?"

I sighed "He's older than me"

"How much older?"

"Nine years"

"Wow" She said "I know Dougie's relaxed but I don't think even he will be ok with that"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes "It gets worse"

"Really?"

I took a deep breath "It's Tom's"

"Are you being serious?" she asked

The tears begin to roll down my cheeks "Yes"

She sighed "I should have known that this was all somehow related"

"What do you mean?" I snuffled

"He told me that there's this girl he's being seeing, she's younger than him, blah, blah, blah. Basically all the stuff you said reversed" She paused "When are you going to tell him?"

"I honestly don't know" I wiped my tears "He'll break up with me"

"No he won't"

I looked at the clock. It was time for the confirmation, I picked it up

"Well" I said "Hope you're looking forward to being Auntie Carrie"


	12. Chapter 12

I paced my bedroom, back and forth, back and forth. I was telling him.

Tonight.

I was terrified, I wanted to leave it for awhile but Carrie thought it was best to tell Tom now. Just Tom.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. It was him I knew it

He opened the door "Carrie said you wanted to talk to me?"

I took a deep breath "Closed the door"

He did as I asked and sat beside me, putting his hand in mine "Sorry I haven't spent much time with you today" He kissed my forehead

"It's ok"

He frowned "What's the matter?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat "You know that night in the caves in Barbados?"

I saw him smile "Yeah"

I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand "Well I'm pregnant"

The only thing I could hear was my own heart beat. He wasn't saying anything. He wasn't looking at me... but he hadn't let go of my hand, if anything he was holding on just as tight as me.

When he spoke his voice was groggy "Can I see the test?"

I opened my draw and passed it to him, we both looked at it, allowing it to sink in

"You're pregnant" He whispered

I nodded, not sure what to say or do. Scared to speak incase I cried, a couple were already rolling down my face

He looked at me, the test, and back again, he stroked my face and wiped my tears "Don't cry"

"I don't know what else to do" I started sobbing

He put his arms around me and kissed my head several times "Well crying isn't the answer" He kissed me again "Please don't" He started to rock

"Don't!" I protested "I'll throw up"

He stopped "Sorry" He whispered. He lifted my head to look at him "I'm going to tell them you don't feel well, ok? Then I'll be straight back up"

I nodded again, he wiped my tears with his thumbs "Back in a sec"

Once he'd closed door behind him, I started to undress. I threw my black heels to the floor, they'd made my toes red raw.

I stood up and let my dress fall to the floor, I removed my bra and pulled on Tom's t-shirt, it was an old one, he'd lost weight meaning it was too big for him now, it was from the early McFly days.

I pulled my hair out of the messy bun I'd styled it in, I now had a blonde wavey cloud around my face

"Belle?"

I looked towards the door, knowing it was Tom

"Carrie wants to say bye"

I wiped my eyes and nodded. Carrie rushed in and gave me a hug "Call me whenever you want ok? Get Tom to give you my number" She squeezed me "Anytime. Night" She left the room

"Feel better sweetheart" I heard an older woman call, I knew it was Tom's mum, Debbie

"Thank you" I called back.

Tom kicked off his shoes and sat on my bed again. I sat beside him, then sighed in frustration as I remembered "I said Danny and Georgia could sleep in here tonight"

"Where were you going to sleep?" He said

"Downstairs"

He stood up again "We'll go in my room"

He held his hand out for me, I took it and followed him out of the room. We met Danny and Harry on the landing

"Drank too much, hey Belle?" Danny said

I saw Tom frown "It has nothing to do with alcohol"

"What else could it be?"

"Does that matter?"

They both blinked at him several times

"Ok, sorry" Danny said

"It was meant to be a joke" Harry said, backing Danny up

"I'm not laughing"

"We can see that" Harry said "You sound like you need a bloody drink"

"Go in my room Belle" Tom said

I did as I was told and tried not to listen to them, desperately trying to clear my head of the situation, but it was no use, all I could think of was the fact that I was pregnant

Tom came in, closing the door behind him "Told them you were upset about being boyfriend-less on your birthday. They feel bad now"

"I'm not going to be alone... am I?"

He sat on the bed "Of course not" He seemed surprised by my question "Why would you be alone?"

"I don't know" I whispered

He gave a tiny sigh "I'm not going to leave you Belle. What on earth gave you that idea?"

"I don't know" I repeated, closing my eyes "I feel sick"

He pulled me close and let me hold on to him tight "What are we going to do, Tom?" A fresh load of tears rolling down my face

He didn't say anything, just wiped my face and pulled me closer, this made me cry more. He tried soothing me, calming me down, running his fingers through my hair.

I looked at him, still waiting for an answer, he put his head on mine and kissed me "Don't you worry" His voice seemed thick, like he was trying not to cry "It'll all be ok" He rested his hand on my stomach "Neither of you have to worry about a thing"

"I do"

"You don't, you don't" He was trying to be strong though I knew deep down, he was just as scared as me "I'll sort it all out. I'll take anything Dougie throws at me. Physically and verbally"

"I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I'll be fine" He kissed my forehead "I'd take a bullet for you, I think I can handle a few punches" He looked at my eyes "You look so tired"

"I am"

He pulled back the covers "Get in"

I got under his warm covers, he soon joined me.

We fell asleep, arms tightly around each other... not entirely sure what the our future would hold


	13. Chapter 13

I'd had to run to three different bathrooms that next morning, due to the fact that each one was occupied, I eventually got back where I started. I felt the worst I ever had.

By the time I went back in to Tom's room, he was sat up, stretching

"Morning sickness?" He yawned

I nodded and got back in to bed, I groaned and hid under the covers, he slid under with me

"I'm sorry" He whispered

"Why are you sorry?" I asked

"Because you wouldn't feel sick if you weren't pregnant"

"Actually…" I said "…I'd probably have a hangover. I'd rather feel ill for a few weeks and get a nice result at the end"

A small smile appeared on his face "Yeah, good point"

I sighed "Better go downstairs. Put my brave face on. Pretend that every time Dougie fries eggs I don't want to throw up"

"There goes what I want for breakfast"

"It's ok, you can have some. I'll bare it"

He climbed out of bed and pulled on his pj's "Not if it makes you ill"

"Tom…"

He climbed back on the bed, leaning over me "I'm not having them"

"Ok, your loss" I pushed him up and gave him a kiss, then climbed out of bed "I better get changed"

"Just say I gave it to you, it's not lying"

"Fair point. Better get some shorts though"

"Danny and Georgia remember?"

"Shit" I sighed "Fine, I'll go as I am"

We walked down the stairs, Tom in front, and in to the kitchen.

"Feeling any better?" Dougie asked

I shrugged "I guess" And sat at the breakfast bar

"Whose t-shirt is that?" He asked

"An old one of mine" Tom said "Wanted to wear something else as she was too warm but couldn't go in because of Danny and Georgia"

"Want a coffee?" Dougie asked us

"Just water" I said quietly

Tom sat beside me and squeezed my leg "Maybe you should go back to bed" He said

I shook my head "No. No, I need to eat something. Just dry toast will do"

Dougie pushed a glass of water towards me then put a slice of bread in the toaster.

"Eggs, Tom?" He asked

"No, I'm alright, I'll just have some toast too"

I shot him a grateful smile and sipped my water, it didn't make me feel any better if I'm honest.

There was noise from the stairs, here they all came... oh the joy... I wasn't in the mood for them at all, I was barely in the mood for my brother, let alone them lot.

"God my head hurts" Danny slid in to the chair opposite us "I need a fry up"

My stomach lurched at the very thought of a greasy fry up. It looked very different in my head now, usually I'd be licking my lips at the thought of bacon and eggs, but not today

"Maybe you need one" Dougie said to me "Always makes me feel better"

I shook my head, taking a deep breath "No. Tom's right, I think I'll go back to bed" I got down from my chair and picked up my water

"Go lay on the sofa, I'll come sit with you in a second" Tom said casually, desperately trying not to sound like he cared too much. I had to answer carefully

"Sure…thanks Tom"

I spent a lot of that day on the sofa.

Dougie said that I was just feeling sorry for myself, leading to Tom standing up for me, saying I hadn't actually touched a drop of alcohol last night…he stood up for me a lot that day.

I was also texting Carrie all day; it was like we'd always been best friends. She was trying to take my mind off what was going on, bless her. But she was texting Tom too, making sure I really was ok…

'_Belle' _she typed _'I know you aren't ok'_

'_You know this how?'_

'_Because Tom told me'_

I looked up at him, my head on a cushion at the other end of the sofa "You're texting your sister"

"I am" He said "She wants to make sure you really are ok"

I sighed "But I am…"

"No, you aren't" He ran his hand up and down my leg "You need to rest"

"I am" I repeated

He sighed, but he was smiling ever so slightly "Stubborn" He kissed the hand he was

holding. "When do you want to tell the others?"

"Urgh" I said "That really does make me feel ill to think about"

I wasn't joking either. I knew the day would have to come…but it wouldn't be anytime soon


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't wear this dress, it was too tight now. I growled in frustration as Tom came in

"Uh oh" He closed the door "Doesn't fit?"

"It does" I sighed "But you can see my bump"

"Well..." Tom smiled "... I have someone who can help" He opened my door, then entered Carrie

"Never fear, Aunt Carrie is here!" She declared

"Carrie, stop calling yourself that" Tom said "Now please make her feel good about herself" He kissed me and patted his sister on the head "See you later ladies" He closed my door

Carrie hugged me, smiling "How you doing?"

"Felt better, felt far worse" I smiled "Sure I can deal with it"

She was still smiling "Good. Now, what shall we do with you?" She lifted a strand of my hair "You're hair is fine. Clothes, loose but party, comfy but not lazy" She ripped open my wardrobe and went through my clothes. Eventually, she pulled out a black, three quarter length sleeved dress "Put that on" She threw it at me "You need sensible but pretty shoes"

"Would it be ok if I put some leggings on aswell?" I said "Just if I go outside I'll freeze"

She looked me up and down "Leggings is fine"

I pulled the outfit on, then allowed her to do my make up. I was starting to not feel so good again, but kept quiet as she would only get Tom and he would worry

"There we go" She smiled again "All finished"

Despite how I felt, I smiled too, it was the best I'd ever looked, Carrie really should make a career out of this.

"All ready to go downstairs?"

"And have to fake reasons for why I'm not drinking?" I said "Of course I am" I opened my door and allowed her to go out first.

The music got louder with each step down, it was hurting my head already, the smell of alcohol was making me dizzy, I was shaking but stayed quiet.

At the bottom of the stairs, Carrie turned to look at me, she frowned "Are you ok?"

I forced a smile "Fine"

"Hmmm... I think me and Tom will be keeping an eye on you"

"You don't have to" I still had the fake smile on my face "I'm fine"

We walked down the stairs and in to the dining room, this was where the main party was, with the choice of going into the living room, kitchen or garden for quiet.

Tom winked at me and smiled from across the room, I felt myself blush as Carrie continued to drag me over to Vicky.

I stood quietly as the two had a conversation, I wasn't even sure what it was about, I was too busy catching Tom's eye across the room.

I still couldn't believe it had happened. All of this, being Dougie's sister, meeting the guys, everything that had happened... for a second my hand rested on my tiny bump.

"So, Belle" Vicky said "What do you want to do tonight?"

I shrugged "What do you guys usually do at parties?"

"Dance" They said together

"Dancing it is then"

Vicky ran off towards the dancing area. Carrie grabbed my arm "Are you feeling well enough to dance?"

I nodded "Sure, I'll be fine"

But boy was I wrong.

I sat on the sofa after reluctantly dancing with Carrie and Vicky for what felt like hours.

I felt sick to my stomach, dizzy and exhausted, I could really use some sleep, like for a whole day, but I couldn't, not at ten thirty on New Years Eve.

Debbie, Tom's mum, sat beside me "Are you alright sweetheart? You look a bit peaky"

"I'll be honest" Now even my voice was shaking "I feel horrible"

"Have you eaten?" She asked me

"Yes, I just really need some sleep" I put my head in my hands "But its New Years Eve"

"If you aren't feeling well, I really think you'd be better off going to bed"

"But I can't, I went to bed early on my birthday" I folded my arms over my stomach "I can't"

"Well ok" She sighed "Do you want a glass of water?"

"Yes please" I paused. Maybe going for a lie down was a good idea, if I felt this bad, the baby might be affected soon "I think I'll go lie down though, just for awhile"

"Good idea" She patted my knee "I'll bring it up"

"Thank you"

My legs wobbled as I stood up, desperately trying not to let it show, I held on to things as I walked, everything spun uncontrollably.

I fell on to the stairs, pain in my stomach. People gasping, several people saying my name... it all went black


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the sound of beeping. What was that? It was very annoying.

I opened my eyes to the harsh bright lights, where the hell was I?

"Nurse!" A female voice called "She's awake!"

I was at the hospital? Oh my God, why? Who else was here? Tom had come hadn't he?

I remembered a searing pain in my stomach, what if something had happened to the baby? I started crying as panic set in.

"Don't worry, you're fine" Dougie sat me up "They just want to run some tests, that's all"

I continued to weep as I felt another pair of arms around me, it was so hard to cuddle up to him

Tom's voice was soothing to my ears "It'll be fine" He said "Don't worry"

A plump, grey haired woman came in to the room, a friendly smile on her face. Dougie moved for her, but Tom stayed put beside me

"Feeling any better?" She asked me

"I don't know" I said quietly

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions ok?"

I nodded "Ok"

She asked me the usual ones (Had I been drinking? Had I eaten? Had I had enough sleep?) but then she asked me something I hadn't been expecting...

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

Oh my God! I couldn't admit that now! No way could I say yes now, not with Dougie in the room!

She was looking at me "Belle?"

Tom squeezed my shoulder, I looked at him, he gave a tiny nod.

I took a deep breath "Yes"

Of course Tom had to act shocked, but it was Dougie's reaction I was scared to see. He was staring at me, almost bewildered, like he couldn't believe I'd admitted I could be pregnant... well I was about to drop another bombshell

"I'm actually... actually..." I took another breath "I'm actually eleven weeks"

"You mean you're already pregnant?" She asked me

I nodded, a tear rolling down my cheek "Yeah"

I couldn't look at Dougie, I felt so guilty. He'd taken me in, he'd saved me from Dad and this is how I repay him? By getting pregnant by his best friend?

"I'm sorry" I whispered

He didn't look at me "We'll talk about this at home" He said stiffly

The nurse seemed immune to the situation that was going around her "We'll get you a scan, ok? If you'd like to follow me"

I got off of the bed and looked at Tom, I knew from his expression we were thinking the same thing, he couldn't come with me incase it gave it away. I turned to Dougie

"I'm sorry Belles, but I've got to get my head round this... it's probably best I don't come with you"

My heart sank at my brother's words, so I turned to Carrie, who was stood in the door way, she nodded and held her hand out for me, like she was already my sister.

We walked past Danny, Harry and the girls

"Are you alright?" Danny asked

"We don't know" Carrie said as we continued to walk

Eventually, we entered a small, dark room. The nurse patted the bed "If you'd like to get up here"

I climbed up, pulling up my dress up to reveal my stomach

"Oh, we've already got a little bump"

"Yeah" I said in a quiet voice

The screen soon lit up and shortly after that... my baby appeared. Even though I already knew I loved the baby, seeing him or her for the first time, made me realise just how much.

Carrie squeezed my hand, we grinned at each other, and for a moment, I forgot all about what my brother and what he could possibly be thinking now

"Does the father know?"

Dougie was looking at me, but I couldn't look at him. I gave a single nod

"I just can't believe you're pregnant" Harry said

"Trust me, I can't either" Dougie said, still looking at me "Who's the father?"

I'd been dreading this question

"Why does that matter?" I said

"So I can have a word with him"

"I don't want you to have a word with him!" I protested

"Well I do! Some smart ass kid's got you pregnant! Now tell me who it is!"

I sat there in silence, I wasn't telling him, no way was I telling, he'd never have to know... unless the baby looked like Tom... but still, I wasn't telling him.

I heard Tom sigh, I looked at him, he'd taken a deep breath, he stood and looked right at Dougie, who was now facing away from us all. He took another breath and said "What if the Father tells you?"

No! What had he just done? He'd basically just told Dougie that he's the Dad! How could he? Oh my God, he was going to KILL him!

Dougie slowly turned around, the expression on his face making my heart pound faster, this was not good

Dougie's eyes narrowed "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Tom looked at me "...I'm the baby's Father"

Dougie looked from Tom to me and back again

"Is this true?" He asked me. I could tell from his tone he was trying to keep calm.

I stood now, and walked over to Tom, his fingers slipped into mine "Yes"

Dougie's face was reddening "You..." His breathing became faster "...complete and utter ASSHOLE!" He roared. He swung for Tom, I screamed and forced him to duck. Danny and Harry grabbed Dougie round the waist

"Easy Doug, easy" Danny said

"He got my seventeen year old sister pregnant!" He yelled "I will not take it easy!"

"It's not his fault!" I exclaimed "It takes two to make a baby! It's my fault" I could feel my face screwing up "Its my fault"

Tom held me tighter, causing Dougie to yell "Get off her!"

Carrie entered the room "What is with the yelling?"

"Those two! Having a baby!" Dougie exclaimed

"Maybe it's best you take Belle upstairs for a bit Carrie" Harry said "Let us sort this out"

"I'm not leaving!" I started to sob

Tom held the top of each of my arms and looked in to my eyes "I think it might be best if you do for now"

I silently left the room, Carrie behind me.

I sank on to my bed, hugging Tom's t-shirt. Carrie didn't speak, just sat beside me and let me cry on her shoulder... what the hell was going to happen now?


	16. Chapter 16

I had stopped crying by the time Tom came upstairs. I studied his face, no black eyes or bloody nose, it was a start, but his expression appeared to be a strange mix of both anger and relive.

"What's happening?" I asked him

"We're going to mum and dad's for a few days" He pulled my suitcase out of my wardrobe "We've got to be out with the hour" He saw the panicked look on my face "We can come back, just when he says. He wants to get his head round it"

"What is there to get his head around?" I frowned

Tom shrugged "I don't know but if it's easier for him to process it this way, then fine" He turned to Carrie "Can you call mum and dad, make sure they are still up. Tell them that Belle's coming but don't bother with the spare room"

She nodded, getting off of the bed and removing her phone from her bag.

Tom climbed on to the bed, his arms slid around my waist "It'll all be ok" He looked in to my eyes "I promise" He kissed me like we hadn't kissed in along time, it certainly felt that way, then he gently placed his lips on my forehead, gave me a smile and headed in to his room

Carrie was on the phone to her mum for the whole time I was packing, she seemed to be trying to explain everything without actually explaining it, Debbie must have been confused as I certainly was and I knew the full story.

Tom appeared at the door as she hung up

"You have to explain when we get there" She said "Weirdly enough her biggest concern is why doesn't she have to make the spare room up for Belle"

I'll think of something" He turned to me "You all set?"

I nodded, leading to us departing down the stairs

I must have fell asleep during the short drive to Harrow as one minute we were going down a dark motorway, the next, I could see the lights of many houses.

"Did I fall asleep?" I ran my hands over my eyes

"Yeah, so did Carrie" Tom replied

"Sorry"

"Don't be, it's late and you have a very good excuse for your sleeping pattern" He reached back and squeezed my leg

"What are we going to tell your parents?"

He sighed "The truth... eventually" He turned in to a drive way, pulling on the break "Wakey wakey Carrie"

Carrie's voice was drenched in sleep "I am awake"

"Sure you were" He climbed out the car and opened my door.

"Thanks" I gave him a tiny smile, only tiny because of how tired I was.

The light came on in the hallway of the house, it became brighter when Tom's dad, Bob, opened the front door

"Alright kids?" He asked

All three of us gave a nod, dragging our bags inside. Debbie was stood at the bottom of the stairs

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Tom sighed and hugged his mother "Tomorrow, mum. It's been a long night"

"Hmmm, ok, but tomorrow you have to tell me" She looked round Tom at me "Are you alright now Belle?"

I used the most polite voice I could at this late hour "Yes, thank you"

She smiled at me "Good"

"I suppose we all want to go up to bed, don't we?" There was almost a begging tone in Bob's voice

"Yes please" Carrie sighed

The five of us headed up the stairs, Bob's face became confused when he saw I was following Tom in to his room, but no words were spoken.

Tom shut the door behind him, a sigh of relief "So far so good"

"Yeah" I landed on his old bed, it was surprisingly soft "All be fine as long as little one doesn't play up"

His eyes went to my stomach, a smile on his face "Can't guarantee that"

"I know"

Thats when I remembered something, I started going through the small hand bag I'd had with me at the hospital "I have something I think you'll want to see"

"Oh?" He sat beside me on the bed

I handed it to him, his smile widened when he realised what it was, he opened the little card "Unbelievable" He whispered

I put my arms around him "I know" I kissed his cheek

He put his arm around my shoulder "I'm sorry I couldn't come with you"

"Don't worry about it" I said "You can come next week"

"You know I will" He kissed me on the lips "I'll be here whenever you need me... and when you don't"

"I'll always need you"

We were soon laid in the dark, the moon acting as our light, just like the first night we spent together

"Belle?"

I looked at him, or what I could see "Yeah?"

"I love you"

He'd never said I love you before... I would have remembered, I couldn't believe he'd said it first, this would surely prove to Dougie we were serious

After a long, thoughtful kiss, I whispered "I love you too"

My ears pricked up to the sound of the rain, it wasn't a reflection of how Debbie and Bob were going to take the news, was it?

I opened one eye, where was Tom? I didn't like waking up alone at home, let alone an entirely different house.

I sat up and looked around, I don't think his parents had changed things since he'd left. There was still old posters and other things he'd never got round to taking out the house, a little in sight to my boyfriend's life before he was in McFly

The door opened, Tom stepped in and closed it "Hey"

"Hey" I smiled "Where have you been?"

"Just to the bathroom" He sat opposite me "No one else is up yet so we can hide up here for awhile"

I nodded "Ok"

He held my hand across the bed "What are you thinking?"

"What makes you ask that?"

He shrugged "Just asking"

"Well" I said "I'm thinking about the future"

"Thats what I'm thinking about" He said "But what exactly?"

"About us... the baby... our little family..."

"The same as me then" He smiled "I was thinking... our own place?"

I smiled too "Really?"

"Of course, we don't want to be living with Uncle Dougie forever, do we?"

I shook my head "No. But that's if he lets us back in"

"He will" He said, though I could hear the tiny drop of doubt in his voice "Eventually"


	17. Chapter 17

The smell of bacon drifted through the floor boards, Tom breathed in deeply

"Think it's time for us to get up"

I followed him out of the room, seeming fine, but really I was terrified. I knew as soon as we got down there, Debbie would be on us, and I wasn't ready to be rejected by Tom's family as I'd already been rejected by my own.

Debbie smiled at us as we entered the kitchen "Sleep well?"

Tom nodded as I said "Yes thanks"

"Breakfast won't be long" She turned back to the oven, much to my relief, she didn't say another word

Carrie practically skipped in to the kitchen "Good morning" She sat beside me

"You seem in a better mood" Tom said

"I was tired, I'd had a late night" She protested

I sat, pretending to be amused by their bickering, but I really wasn't. Any moment now, Bob would come down the stairs, breakfast would be served and Debbie would ask... then we would have to tell the truth

As I predicted, Bob came in to the kitchen as Debbie put his food on the table, then passed over ours. She sat across from me and Tom, causing me to stay silent... leading her to talk

"So did they say why you fainted last night, Belle?"

I really didn't want to answer this, and apparently Tom could tell

"Can we please talk about this later mum?" He said

"Ok, fine, I'm just curious to ask why you all came back so late last night, what was so urgent that Dougie wanted you out of the house for awhile?"

All I could was stare at my food, I didn't want to talk, I wanted to go back up to Tom's room, lay under the covers and never come out... but this wasn't an option

Tom sighed "It's... complicated" He squeezed my hand under the table

"Can't you just tell us?"

"Alright, alright" We gripped each others hands so tightly I thought they may break

"Belle's pregnant" His tone was filled with worry, I could feel the pulse in his hand, however his parents hadn't seemed to have made the connection. He sighed "...and the baby's mine"

Debbie dropped her fork, seemingly unable to find her voice, Bob, however, managed to speak

"Wow" He said "That explains why you both got kicked out" He paused "Is this what you both want?"

I nodded as Tom continued to speak "Yeah, we really do. Of course it was unplanned but isn't unwanted"

"Are you actually together?"

"Yeah" Tom replied "Not long after Belle moved in"

"Did Dougie know?"

Tom shook his head "I think he may have been slightly more accepting if he had"

"You can't blame him" Debbie had found her voice "You've gotten his seventeen year old sister pregnant! Not even twenty!"

"There's always going to be nine to ten years between us mum, so what's the point? Age is just a number. It doesn't stop how you feel" Tom exclaimed "This wasn't some sort of one night stand, we've been together for a few months now..."

"That doesn't mean you're in love"

"I never said it did, but we are" His voice changed, a slight plea appeared in it "All we are asking is for some support, not finacially or anything like that, that's covered. I just mean like, mentally, emotionally..."

"Well ok" Debbie said "But I'd be far more supportive if this were Giovanna..."

She continued to speak, practically dripping poison in my ears, but I'd had enough, I'd sat, trying not to let anything get to me, high stress levels weren't good for the baby, this was where I could no longer stand it, being compared to the ex

"I'm sorry I'm not Giovanna" My voice was slightly raised. All four Fletcher's seemed surprised that I had spoken, but I continued "I'll never be as pretty or as perfect as her! I'll never be as sophisticated as her" Tears were spilling down my face "I'm sorry we're not nearer in age! I'm sorry I haven't known Tom since school! I'm sorry I'm not the girl who fits in your perfect image! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I ran from the room in floods of tears

I threw myself on to Tom's bed and cried in to the pillows. I knew this would happen, I knew they'd rejected me.

I didn't hear anyone come up until Carrie spoke "Tom's talking to them now"

"They hate me"

"No they don't, it's just a shock"

I sat up "We'll see"

"Mum will accept what's happening in the end" She said "She always went on about how she couldn't wait to be a grandma"

"But you heard what she said, I'm not Giovanna"

"Well personally, I think that's better" Carrie smiled "We get along better than we ever did"

A knock sounded on the door, our heads turned towards the door, there stood Debbie

"Can I talk to Belle on my own please, Carrie?" She said. Carrie sighed and left the room. I stayed silent as she spoke.

"Now Belle" She began "Don't get upset, I'm not saying that you and Tom don't love each other and that you aren't capable of doing this, the only thing I'm talking about is your age. But Tom just stood up for you, I don't think I've seen him so mad at me, I respect that you love each other and what you're doing. He also reminded us that you only really have him and Dougie now so... we're here whenever you need us"

I smiled "Thank you. And I'm sorry for how I reacted"

"It's ok. I know I went a bit far. Plus this is a very emotion time, you're forgiven" She hugged me so I hugged her back. I hoped things were always like this.


	18. Chapter 18

"Tom!" Carrie called "Danny and Harry are here!"

We both jumped up, we hadn't seen them for four days, we'd not set foot outside since we'd arrived during the early hours of New Years Day. We moved a part as this was what we were used to doing

"It's alright" Harry came in the living room "You can stay the way you were, we have no problem with you two"

Tom moved back next to me, his arm around my shoulder, I leant against him

"Are we allowed to ask questions?" Danny asked

"Questions?" Tom frowned "What are you on about?"

Harry sighed "Are we allowed to ask about your relationship, he means"

"Oh" Tom said "If you like"

I stayed quiet, feeling actually rather tired, the baby was taking all my energy, not that I minded, I could sleep for hours

"How are you, Belle?" Danny said

"Tired, how about you?" I yawned

"I'm good, I'm good" He said

"How far along are you?" Harry said

"Twelve weeks" I said "Got a scan tomorrow"

"You see" Danny began "I think it's actually quite cool that there's going to be a McFly baby but Dougie's still trying to get his head round this"

Tom sighed "What is there to get his head round?"

"Well it must be weird for him" Harry said "You two getting together and having a baby, at this age anyway"

"Its not weird." I insisted "We love each other, why doesn't anyone understand that?"

"It's not weird to us... only Dougie... but I'd find it weird if it was Vicky instead of you" Danny said

I just sighed and buried my head in to Tom. It frustrated me the way no one understood, it sometimes felt as though they didn't want us to be happy. All we wanted to do was be together and have our baby... but it honestly felt like everyone secretly didn't want that. I'd stopped listening to their conversation until Tom spoke to me, I'd almost been asleep

"How about that?" He said to me

"What?" I asked "I was almost asleep"

"Oh, sorry" He kissed my forehead "But the house next to Dougie's is up for sale. How about living there?"

"Yeah, sure, it's near everyone. Don't need to look round it as it'll basically be the same"

"Well that was easy..."

He was right, it was easy. We had the keys in two weeks... gotta love having a rich boyfriend, though to me it was just a bonus.

We moved all the things we'd taken to Bob and Debbie's first... then it was time for us to get our stuff from Dougie's.

He knew we were moving in next door, Danny had told him, but we were to sure on his reaction

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Harry said "Just knock on the door"

Danny looked at our hands "Might not want to be holding hands though"

We reluctantly let go of each others hands and approached the door, Tom knocked.

For a moment, we all stared at each other, I was desperate for someone to speak, but I knew if I spoke I'd only apologise

"Come in" He stepped aside and let us in, we followed him in to the living room and sat down

"Right" He said "I still don't really approve of what you're doing, but I accept it and I'll support you. I'll quite gladly accept the role of Uncle Dougie"

I couldn't help but smile at my brother, I jumped up and hugged him "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me"

"I know, I know, I'm the best brother in the world" He smiled "Gotta stick by my little sister" He looked past me to Tom "And my best mate"

My smile grew at the sight of them sharing a man hug, I was relived... I just hoped that the peace would last.

The five of us sat on the sofas in our living room, eating pizza, the guys were drinking beer too, Tom kept his away from me.

"So..." Dougie said "...when does baby Fletcher get here?"

"Sometime in July" I said "Around Tom's birthday"

"Nawww" Danny said "That'll be quite nice actually"

"You were grinning like a Cheshire cat weren't you?" I smiled at Tom

He nodded but blushed slightly, I laughed a little

"Want a hand painting the nursery?" Harry said

Tom seemed surprised at this question "Really?"

"Sure" Harry looked at the other two "You up for that?"

"Yeah I'll give you a hand" Dougie said

"Me too" Danny said "Can't do it til we get back from skiing, mind"

"Ah" It seemed Tom had remembered something "Dougie, can I talk to you for a second, in private?"

"Er, sure" He followed Tom out of the room, what could they be possibly be up to now?


	19. Chapter 19

I wrapped my scarf around my nose as we came out the airport.

We were coming on a short ski break before the guys went on tour in March, though it was only late January, we'd come now so that they could have lots of rehearsal time.

"We'll go get the car" Dougie took hold of Crystal's hand as they went over to the car hire

Danny and Harry were holding their girlfriends tight, I couldn't help but feel jealous, despite the fact our relationship was no longer a secret, we were still weary of how we acted around the others.

I felt Tom's gloved fingers go through mine, he pulled me close, letting me hold on to him tight, I smiled up at him and he kissed me

"Easy on the public displays of affection" Harry grinned

Izzy hit his arm "Don't be mean Harry"

Tom spoke in to my hair "We don't care anymore"

"Just don't kiss on the ski lift…airs that cold you could get stuck together" Danny sniggered

"Funny" I said sarcastically "But I can't actually do any skiing remember?"

Georgia frowned "What are you going to do for five days?"

I shrugged "Read?"

"Could write us some new songs?" Danny said

I rolled my eyes "Maybe"

A large, black car pulled up in front of us, Dougie rolled the window down "Hey guys, get in, it's bloody freezing"

Tom threw both mine and his suitcases in the back of the car, then helped me in.

I watched the snow get thicker and thicker as we travelled towards the resort, it was getting hard to see the difference between the ground and the sky... that was until I saw some rather large mountains, separating the two

"I will beat everyone down that ski slope!" Danny declared

All Tom could say was "Pfft"

Danny blinked at him several times "Is that some kind of bet, Fletcher?"

"Ah, ah" I said "No bets, no stupidity…that leads to death anyway…"

"They never listen" Izzy said "Just leave them to it"

"One day they'll learn" Georgia said

The guys just simply laughed

For two days I trailed around after the others, taking photographs, videos, having snow ball fights and building snowmen…though Danny desperately tried to make us build snow forts.

But on the third morning I woke up alone. Tom had left a note on his pillow

'_Morning! _

_Go in to town with the guys for awhile, didn't want to wake you. The girls are all still in their rooms, so they are there if you want company. Spend the rest of the day with you though, promise. Inside, don't want you two getting cold :). Call me if you need me. Love you_

_Tom xxxx'_

Why hadn't he told me he was going to town with the guys before? This was the first I'd heard of it. For some reason, I had a funny feeling about it, I couldn't tell you what the feeling was but I didn't really like it.

I didn't get why I was slightly upset either, he'd said he'd spend the rest of the day with me... must be my pregnancy hormones making me paranoid.

I pulled on my leggings, Tom's jumper, denim shorts and my Ugg boots, if I was staying inside all day this would do, then headed down the hall to Danny and Georgia's room, I knocked on the door, she opened it with a smile

"Morning sweetie"

I smiled back as she stepped aside, letting me in "Any idea when the guys will be back?"

"No clue" She said "But maybe it's a chance for us to have a girly day, me, you, Izzy and Crystal?"

I sat on the chair near the sliding doors "Define girly"

"Mani-Pedis, facials, online shopping..." She gasped "...we can look at baby things!"

"Thats something I'd like to do with Tom..." I desperately didn't want to offend her

"Thats fine, we can always look at ideas"

I nodded, though I didn't want to do this either really

Soon the four of us had eaten our breakfast and headed over to the spa and beauty to have ourselves pampered

"So..." Izzy said as we had our nails painted "Do we have any names for little Fletcher yet?"

"Yeah, we actually do" I said "Narrowed it down to a name for a boy and a name for a girl"

"Are we allowed to know these names?" Crystal asked

"No" I smiled a little "You'll find out when he or she is born"

"Urgh" Georgia said "That's ages away"

"How do you think I feel?" I put my hand on my slightly swollen stomach "I'm desperate to know so we can start on the room"

We spent the day being endlessly pampered then exploring the internet. By six o'clock I was tired and worried, Tom and the guys still weren't back... and for some reason the girls wouldn't let me go back to our room either, and when I did manage to sneak out...

"Danny?" I frowned "What are you doing here?"


	20. Chapter 20

Danny took me by the arm and dragged me away "You can't go in there"

I folded my arms "And why not?"

His eyes grew, he didn't have an excuse "Er...er...er... I can't tell you"

"But this is my room"

"Yeah, I know but..." He stopped as we heard the door creak, Dougie and Harry walked out first, followed by Tom, who stood with his hand on the door handle, he held out his other hand for me. I took it without speaking and followed him in to our room.

"Why are the lights off?" I asked

He placed his hand over my eyes, I could tell he'd turned the lights on "You ready?" He removed his hand, allowing me to see the room

There were rose petals spread across the floor, leading to a table that was lit by candles, it had two plates on it but I couldn't tell what the food was. In the middle of the two candles was a set of red roses in a glass vase. Another load of petals spread over to the sofa by the fire then more leading to the bedroom

"What is all this?" I couldn't hide the shocked tone in my voice

"Want us to have a special night together" He put his arms around my waist and kissed my head "Some time to ourselves while we're away" He moved over to the table and pulled out my chair

I sat in my seat and watched him sit opposite me "I can't believe this is what you were doing all day"

He shrugged "I wanted to do more but the guys wouldn't let me"

"What more could you do?"

"I could have thought of more, don't know what" He lifted his knife and fork "You can eat, you know"

We ate, we talked, we laughed, we looked into each others eyes, smiling, we were just so comfortable with each other, we could sit there looking at each other all day.

"I now have a dessert that you won't be able to resist" He grinned and went in to the mini fridge, pulling out a pot of Cookie Dough ice cream, now I grinned "What are you trying to do to me?" I said "Or are you trying to make sure the baby's all cute and fat?"

"The baby will be fat anyway" He put some ice cream in a bowl "I was a fat baby"

"I'm actually quite happy to hear that" I ate some ice cream "Want a lil chubby one... though as long as he or she is healthy, I don't mind"

He smiled and held my hand across the table "I'm happy as long as you two are happy. Thats all that matters to me" He ate some ice cream too "Why don't we sit by the fire?"

"Sure"

Fire was the only thing giving the room light now, the ones on the table and the fire place its self. We sat against the sofa, blanket over us.

I cuddled up to Tom, leaning against him, he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead "I love you" He whispered "Oh so much"

His lips were hot on mine, I suddenly realised how much I'd missed him today, how I never wanted him to leave me for that long again. We broke apart for a moment "I love you too"

The kissing started again, arms around each other, Tom shrugged off his jumper, so he was wearing a shirt instead. He pulled me on to his lap, under the blanket, his thumb stroked my hip, sending me haywire. I held on to his t-shirt, gripping the material as he pulled me closer to his chest…we hadn't been this way in awhile.

The wood in the fire place crackled as he pulled my jumper over my head, I almost tore his shirt off as he kissed my chest, I gasped, holding on to him tight with my legs, unfastening each button on his shirt as our kisses got deeper. Our clothes were soon all over the room, though we were still half hidden under the blanket.

As we made love by warm fire, he stopped kissing me for a moment and, in a breathless voice, said "Marry me?"

I wasn't sure I'd heard him right, so I began to kiss him again. If he had said what I thought he had said, I'd just given him the correct answer... I must have as he hadn't repeated himself

I lay facing the fire, he was too, arms around my waist, he leant over and kissed me, I kissed him back

"I meant what I asked, you know" He whispered

"You did?" I turned to face him "You really did?"

"Of course" He smiled "Why would I ask you something so serious and not mean it?" He stroked my face "I love you Belle, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you" He sat up, reached under the pillow and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a slim silver band with a crystal clear diamond in the centre "Belle Scarlet Poynter... will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe this... Tom had just asked me to marry him... it's like everything was somehow magically falling in to place...

"You really want me to marry you?"

"Yes" He put his forehead on mine "Yes, I do. Make me the happiest man on earth and say you'll be Mrs Fletcher"

I smiled, my eyes filling with tears "Yes, yes, I'll marry you"

He placed the ring on my finger... then we started kissing all over again.

I stared at my ring the next morning, I watched it sparkle in the light, I still couldn't believe it... I was engaged to Tom Fletcher, it took all I had not to squeal excitedly in a pillow

Tom came out the bathroom, face covered in shaving cream, he smiled "Glad you like it"

"I love it" I smiled "I assume the others were all in on it?"

"Of course. I needed them to distract you"

"So mean"

He grinned "Now come on, out of bed Mrs Fletcher, we've got some celebrating to do"


	21. Chapter 21

I watched Tom pack his cases for tour, desperately trying not to sigh. I didn't want him to leave.

The baby kicked me, almost like he or she was telling me that they didn't like the idea of him going either, but there was nothing I could do, the tour had been planned before the guys had even known about me, how were they supposed to know that by the time they went on tour one of them would have a baby on the way?

Tom picked up his favourite t-shirt, put it in his case... then took it out again.

He walked over to me "You keep this" He sat beside me and held my hand "That way even if you can't see me or hear me, you can at least smell me"

I laughed "That just sounds weird"

"Hmm... maybe Dougie's rubbing off on me"

"We can't have two Dougie's"

Now he laughed, but then went serious "You know I wouldn't go if I could, right?"

I nodded "I know" The baby kicked, almost like he or she were correcting me "I meant we know"

He pulled me closer and put his hand on my bump "You be good for your mum while I'm gone" He said "She can easily call me and tell me if you're playing up"

I smiled, I loved the way he would speak to the baby, like they were already here.

He looked at me now "I'll call you every day, ok? If there's any problems, I will be coming straight back"

"You can't..."

"I can" He got up and looked out the window "Carrie's here"

Carrie was staying at our house while the boys were away, her arriving made a lump develop in my throat, I really didn't want him to go, I went over to him and hugged him tightly, the tears rolling down my face.

He lifted my head to look at me "Please don't cry"

"I'm trying not to"

My head still in his hands, he kissed me, like we were saying goodbye here, alone, instead of in front of all the others. He wiped my tears and kissed my eyes "I love you, just remember that"

"I will. I love you too"

"And I'll remember that" He went to kiss me but the doorbell sounded, he sighed "I'll get that, come down when you're ready" He took his case and headed downstairs

I sat on our bed and hugged his t-shirt, we hadn't been apart for a long period of time since we'd got together. But I knew I couldn't just sit around and mope, this wouldn't be the last time that he'd be away... I had to grow up. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

Everyone was stood out on the driveway, saying goodbye, I came out the front door and went over to Tom, he put his arms around me and carried on talking to Danny. Just him hugging me was enough.

"You don't want to be apart do you?" Danny said

"No" We said together

"But Harry's right" Tom said "It's tiring enough for us being on tour, let alone a pregnant woman"

"I'll be fine with Carrie, I promise"

"I know... just wish I could stay with you..."

Harry came running over "Guys we've got to go"

Danny went to go talk to Georgia again, me and Tom looked at each other as Dougie came over to us

"I'll let you say bye first Doug" Tom moved away from me slightly

My brother hugged me "You'll call us if anything happens, right?"

"I will" I said "But I have Carrie, we'll be fine"

"Hm, alright. But if anything..."

"Yes" I smiled "Now go on, have fun"

"Ok, ok, be good" He walked over to the massive car, waved and climbed in to it... now only me and Tom were left.

He held both of my hands and kissed me, it was like we were sharing all our kisses that we wouldn't be able to share as he was away

"Call me when you get there" I said in to his chest

"I will. Call you every day" He looked in to my eyes, he didn't have to say what he was thinking. He kissed me one last time then got in to the car.

Me, Carrie, Georgia, Izzy and Crystal all stood and waved them goodbye. We stood silently, watching the car drive away, we each gave a tiny sigh and went inside, prepared to not have men around for the next few weeks

"Carrie! You're mums here!"

"She's early!"

"Look at the clock"

"...maybe not"

Clitter, clatter, clitter, clatter. This was the sound of Carrie walking down the stairs "Has Tom called yet?" She pulled on her jacket

"Not yet, but this is an early appointment, I doubt they're even awake yet"

"True"

We climbed in to the back of the car, putting our seat belts on, Carrie said "He needs to call so we know whether to ask what the baby is or not"

"I'm sure he'll call Carrie" Debbie said "And if he doesn't, we'll call..."

Tom's ring tone came blasting from my pocket, good timing

"Sorry, I over slept" He yawned "Are you at the hospital yet?"

"Not yet, we're in the car though" I said "Maybe you should get some more sleep, you sound really tired"

"Are you sure? I'll survive"

"No, no, you get some sleep..." I saw Carrie mouthing something out the corner of my eye "Oh, but first, do you want me to find out what the baby is?"

"Yes" He said automatically "Mainly because I want to know, but the guys do too"

I laughed "Ok. Get some more sleep, I'll call you in a couple of hours and let you"

"Alright, love you"

"Love you too" I said as we pulled up outside the hospital


	22. Chapter 22

Carrie plonked herself down on the couch beside me, sketch book in hand, pencil behind her ear and a massive grin on her face "Right, are we ready to design this gorgeous lil baby's bedroom?"

"As I'll ever be" I scooted closer to her as she took the camera out of pocket

Ever since the night Tom left, we'd been making little videos of what we'd been doing, partly to show him and partly to show the baby in the future.

I was six months along now and the boys would be back early hours of the morning. We started on the nursery in a couple of days

"Hey" I smiled to camera "It's me and Aunt Carrie again. Your Dad isn't home yet so we thought we'd get started on designing your room"

"If you don't like it, I'll cry" Carrie said, her face serious, but then a smile appeared on her face too "We will give you the coolest room any new born baby has ever had! Just you wait and see"

I laughed "A teenager won't consider their nursery cool"

Carrie lead in closer "Oh, but you will" Then switched off the camera

I laughed again as she opened her sketch pad "The baby will love you, Carrie"

She beamed, twirling the pencil in her fingers "So, we need to draw where each bit of furniture will go, then the design on the wall..."

"Do we know anyone who can draw well enough to do it?"

"Tom's an amazing drawer, he likes the idea of it too, I'm sure he'll do it"

"Ok but we'll still need to ask him"

"Of course" She sketched a rectangle that took up most of the page "So where do you want everything?"

We must have spent an hour sketching the basics, where the cot would go, where the wardrobe would go, everything got moved around at least twice... then we got to the wall...

"So this will be on the wall by the cot?"

I nodded "Correct"

"Do you want to be like a cartoon or realistic?" She turned to a fresh page in her book

"I was thinking somewhere in the middle, like someone sketching it to be put in to a cartoon"

Carrie blinked at me several times, obviously confused "Right, er..." She looked at her watch "Wow, eleven thirty, maybe we should hit the hay"

"I want to wait up for Tom..." I protested

"He said you aren't allowed as he doesn't what time they'll be back"

I sighed "Fine, but prepared for me to be extra happy in the morning"

"Oh I am"

Ever since I'd become pregnant, I'd become a light sleeper, the slightest thing could wake me... like someone dropping keys.

The sound made me look at my phone, the time was two thirty, wow, good job I didn't wait up.

The stairs creaked, as did the floorboards, I smiled, he was home.

I felt the extra weight on the bed, he was holding me, trying not to wake me, but I didn't care, if I had been asleep I would have wanted him to wake me. I rolled over to face him, my eyes still closed so he thought I was sleeping, he gently kissed me. I pulled him back when he moved away, I could feel him smiling as we kissed again

"You're awake" He whispered

My voice was groggy with sleep "Sure am"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're home"

"Believe me, so am I"

We laid together, quiet as mice, kissing every so often, and some point, we must have fell back to sleep

Me and Carrie stood outside the door to the nursery, camera in hand, big smiles on our faces, but today they weren't just for the camera

"Inside this room, your Dad, Uncle Dougie, Uncle Danny and Uncle Harry are starting on your nursery!" Carrie said excitedly

"Let's go see what they're doing" I opened the door to a room that had only just begun.

There were several cardboard boxes filled with furniture that needed putting together, curtains, stencils and three large paint tins... which Dougie was struggling to open. Carrie put the camera on him, laughing. I bent down and opened it for him, his face went the same colour as the paint "Thank you"

Then we turned the camera on to Tom, who was lightly sketching on the wall, his tongue sticking slightly out of the corner of his mouth as he was concentrating

"Best we don't disturb your Dad" I whispered to the camera "That's his concentrating face"

"And it's not attractive" Carrie said

Tom didn't take his eyes off the wall but said "I heard that"

"You were meant to" She grinned, then did a sweep of the room with the camera "Well Uncle Harry has started on the boarder and Uncle Dougie and Uncle Danny have started to paint the wall..." She put the camera on me "...me and your mum better get building"


	23. Chapter 23

The eggs crackled in the frying pan a long with the bacon in the grill, Tom would kill me if he knew I was cooking this right now, I wasn't allowed to be doing stuff now, everyone yelled at me.

It was Tom's twenty seventh birthday... and my due date... we were having a party, which I was slightly dreading as I was so big, but I hoped it would be ok, I'd just go to bed if it became too much

I heard the floor boards creak as he got out of bed, walked out the room and down the stairs, I prepared myself for getting in to trouble. I felt his arms wrap around my bump

"What are you doing?" He said

"Making birthday boy's breakfast"

"You shouldn't though, you're so big"

"I'm fine" The baby gave a kick "We're fine"

"Yeah but..."

I put the spactula down and turned to face him "No buts" I gave him a kiss "Now go on, open your present while I finish breakfast"

He sighed and sat at the table "You better be making yourself some"

"I am, stop fussing and open your presents"

I heard the ripping of paper as he opened each of them, then I pushed his breakfast on to the table, he immediately stopped and picked up his fork "You shouldn't have bought me this much"

I sat down with him "I wanted to"

"Well thank you sweetie, but you shouldn't have" He leant across and kissed me "I'll have to get you tonnes for your birthday"

"Oh don't worry about that" I went back to the oven "I'll have everything I want"

As I bent down to take my breakfast out, I felt a twinge, it was only soft, slightly stronger than ones I usually felt. I doubted it meant anything, baby's very rarely come on their due dates

I pulled on my dress for the party, feeling tired already, but there was no way I could miss the party. I ran the brush through my hair as I got another pain, it hurt far more than the one I'd had this morning, I'd been having them all day, but none of them had hurt like this, I curled my hands in to fists, leaving nail marks in my palm, this was killing me, but it was Tom's day, I wasn't going to ruin it by complaining

As I tied my hair up, I thought about how I really should tell at least someone what was going on, but went against it, because there was only three other people I would tell, beside Tom himself, but Dougie, Carrie and Debbie would all insist I told Tom, which I didn't want to do yet

Fastening my earrings, I headed downstairs, the house was already full of people, the music playing, I just hoped I could find a quiet yet sociable place to sit.

I reached in to the cold water to grab a drink, desperately trying not to think about it, but it was so hard, when all I had to do was say I need to go to the hospital and we'd be gone... but I just screwed my face up and took several deep breaths

Inside, I found Carrie by the food, she was munching on the chips and dip, she smiled "Hey" But then she looked concerned "You ok?"

I forced a smile "I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You really don't look it, is the baby ok?"

I didn't say anything

"Belle, seriously, what's going on?"

I didn't speak, just grabbed hold of her hand and tried to keep a straight face

"Oh my God" She whispered "You've gone in to labour haven't you?"

I nodded "Come upstairs with me?"

"Of course!"

We rushed through the crowd and in to the bedroom, I sat on the bed and tried to keep calm

"How long have these been going on for?" She said

"Since this morning"

"This morning?" She exclaimed "And you haven't told Tom?"

"It's his birthday..."

"He won't care about the fact its his birthday! He'll want to get you to the hospital" She sighed, I could hear the slight irritation in her voice "I'm getting him now"

Her heels were loud on the stairs, I couldn't believe she was getting him, I could wait a bit longer, I was sure I'd be fine... yeah, I'd be fine, I'd tell him that as soon as he got up here, tell him I could wait awhile long

However, that idea was ruined by a contraction as he came in "Belle! Why didn't you tell me this morning" He held both my hands, allowing me to squeeze them

"Because it's your birthday and I didn't want to have to make you cancel the party"

"I'd much rather get you to the hospital" He pulled me up in to his arms "Don't worry about this, alright? We'll grab the others and go"

"You guys go first, I'll get everyone together" Carrie raced downstairs

Tom picked up my bag and swung it over his shoulder "You ready?"

"I don't really have a choice" I whispered

"I guess not, stupid question" He put an arm around me as we left the room and started down the stairs

In the hallway, I got a massive contraction, I couldn't be quiet this time, I moaned and almost fell, but Tom caught me as Dougie came running out of the living room

"Is this really happening? Right now?" He said

I nodded "Right now"

We- me, Tom, Dougie, Carrie, Debbie, Bob, Danny, Harry, Georgia, Izzy and Crystal- all headed out to the cars... I looked up in to the starry sky before getting in the car, the next time I saw a sky like this... I would be a mum


	24. Chapter 24

In and out, in and out. I was desperately trying to ignore the pain but the breathing wasn't working like it had been earlier, they were killing me. I held Tom's hand so tightly, I was scared I was going to break it

"How long should it be?" Tom asked the doctor for me

"Shouldn't be too long... in fact" She seemed to be working something out "I think you'll be ready when the last lady comes out"

Now I panicked, we hadn't been here long enough! And now the baby would be here in the next hour...? I looked at Tom, he saw the panic in my eyes

"Don't worry" He kissed my head "Everything will be fine, you've got me, remember? And what have you always said?"

"I'll be ok as long as you are here" I managed to say

"And its true, because I won't let anything bad happen to either of you" He kissed my hand "I promise"

"But... what if she's not ok?" I started to weep

"She will be" He sat on the bed, though you're not meant to, and put his arms around me "She'll be fine. She'll be a little you, she'll be beautiful" He moved some hair from in front my eyes "Like her mum"

I smiled "I want her to look like you though" My grip on his hand tightened "Your eyes, she has to have your eyes"

He smiled "She should look like you but could be a good mix of us" He said "The ideal, we both get our away"

It felt like forever, waiting for the doctor to come back, I just held tightly on to Tom and prayed for everything to be alright. We didn't speak, both our minds on over drive, plus I was desperately trying not to scream in his ear... finally... the doctor returned...

"Just one more push Belle"

My head fell back on to the pillows "I can't" I gasped at the pain "I have no energy left, I can't do it"

"You can" Tom said, encouraging me "This is what it's all led up to. Don't do it for us, do it for her. Think about her"

I did as he said and thought hard the future, seeing our little girl rolling around, giggling at her silly Aunt and Uncles... and thank God that was enough to give me strength

I relaxed in to the bed as crying filled the room, a tiny baby cry. I stopped relaxing and used the strength I had left to sit up.

They placed the tiny, warm, sniffling bundle in my arms... this was my daughter, the little girl we'd waited so long to meet.

Tom sat on the edge of the bed, arm around my shoulder and kissed me "She's beautiful" He whispered, smiling

I nodded "She is" Now I spoke to her directly "Hello sweetie"

Her little head turned towards me, like she remembered my voice, as her eyelids opened to reveal sparkling hazel eyes, I smiled wider, she really did look just like her Dad

My midwife approached me "Is it ok if we just take her for a quick wash?"

My heart sank but she needed to be clean "Ok" I said as I passed her over

"You can get freshened up too"

Tom helped me change, then they gave me our daughter and we headed to a recovery room

While Tom went to get the others, I just looked at her, I just wanted to take her home to her bright and pretty bedroom instead of being in this dull and boring place... but after a few hours sleep, we'd be heading home anyway.

She looked so much like Tom, it was amazing, her eyes, her dark blonde tuffs of hair, everything about her was Tom, I couldn't see any of me in her at all, and, for some unknown reason, that was what I wanted

We only had blood family in first as there were so many of us, so Dougie, Carrie, Debbie and Bob came in with Tom.

"I've waited long enough" Debbie said excitedly "What did you get?"

Debbie didn't want to know what the baby was, so she was getting desperate now, I could tell Bob was too as he hadn't been allowed to know incase he told Debbie by mistake

I gave the baby to Tom, he walked over to the four of them and said "This is Rose Carrie Fletcher"

"Did you say Carrie?" Carrie squeaked

We nodded

"Is that after me?"

"Who else would it be after?" Tom laughed

"I think I'm going to cry" She wiped her eyes and came over to hug me as Tom gave Rose to Debbie

Dougie came round to my other side "She's beautiful, I'm so proud of you" He hugged me "I promise I'll be the best crazy Uncle ever"

"I know you will" I smiled

"Do you want to come to mine for dinner tomorrow? Saves you guys cooking while you're settling in to the new parents role"

"Sure, thanks. But you know we'll be followed?" I nodded in the direction of Debbie and Bob

"Too right you'll be followed" Carrie said "I am going to be at your house as much as possible"

Soon the others were allowed in too, though I really wanted me, Tom and Rose to be on our own for awhile. But I guess that wasn't going to happen any time soon, considering the size of our family

The sun was bright, it hurt my eyes like switching a light on in a pitch black room, Rose was asleep but I covered her eyes all the same

Gently fastening her in her car seat, I sighed with relife, we were going home, back to our normal environment, just with one rather big change.

We soon arrived back, Tom quickly put my bag through the door of our house, but took Rose's with us

Everyone was already there, much to my surprise. We were greeted with smiles and hugs, it was like it was the first time anyone had seen her. During all of this though, no one heard another car pul up outside...


	25. Chapter 25

The doorbell sounded, loud and sharp, Dougie frowned "Who could that be? We're all here"

I shrugged "Postman?"

"Maybe" He headed out in to the hallway, we heard his keys jingle in the door... then silence. We all looked at each other, unsure of what was going on exactly. Finally someone spoke

"Well" They said "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Oh my God! It was DAD! He couldn't come in, not now, not ever. We'd said that we never wanted to see him again... and now he was here, the same day as his first grandchild was born... great

"We said we wanted nothing to do with you" Dougie said "We have company so we'd rather you left"

"I want to see my son and daughter, is that too much?"

"No, Dad"

I heard him push past him, I held Rose tighter, no way was he touching my little girl, I moved closer to Tom, silently begging for protection. He held me close, keeping us both safe.

My father walked in to the living room, a smile on his face, he then directed it at me... until he saw I was holding a baby "Who's that?"

"Rose" Was all I could say

"That doesn't answer my question"

"Yes it does" Dougie said "Now get out"

"Who is this little girl?" He asked

I sighed "You know what, Dad? If you had bothered to stick around, you would know who this is" I took a deep breath "You would have seen _your_little girl, fall in love, get engaged and have her own little girl"

Dad's face went red "Are you telling me, that the baby you are holding is my granddaughter?"

"Only biologically, otherwise, no, she'll have nothing to do with you"

He looked hurt, but I really didn't care "Who can you possibly be marrying?"

Tom had his arm around me! How could he be asking that?

"Oh my God, Dad, just get out"

"Who's giving you away?"

"You heard her Dad" Dougie grabbed Dad's shoulder "Get out"

Dad repeated himself "Who's giving you away?"

"Dougie is"

My father's head snapped round to look at Dougie, like he'd betrayed him "Why are you giving her away?"

Dougie held up three fingers "One, we didn't think you'd be around, considering we said we don't want you around. Two, because Tom asked for my permission, not yours. And three, because I have been far better to Belle than you ever have"

If Dad had been holding something breakable, I think he would have thrown it at Dougie "How dare you talk to me that...?" He didn't finish his sentence, Dougie pulled him out of the room and said "Just go" Within seconds, we heard the front door slam shut

"Well today was interesting"

I looked at Tom, who was removing his shoes "You mean that stuff with my Dad?"

"Well yeah, I was expecting him to hit something, the look on his face"

"Me too, but he didn't, I'm just glad he didn't make the connection when Dougie mentioned you" I sank in to the sofa

"Hmm, me too. Otherwise I could be pretty beaten up right now"

I looked down at Rose, who I'd barely had all day due to her being passed around like a parcel, and felt my worries seep away. I had everything I wanted, no Dad to interfere, my family was here... next door... a little further down the road... and in Harrow. I didn't need him and Silva, I had everyone and everything I need, right here... and no one was going to ruin it

"Hey" Tom ran his fingers through my hair "We can start thinking about the wedding now"

"Would it be bad if I told you I have already been thinking about it?"

"No, I'd be more surprised if you hadn't been thinking about it" He smiled "Tell me what you've thought of"

Once you get me started on weddings, its hard to change topic, it would be even harder to change it now as this was our own wedding we were talking about. I didn't really stop to breathe until I finished my last idea "And I thought Rose could have an ivory dress like me but with a blue ribbon round her waist and a blue Alice band, if she'll keep it on, to match Carrie and Vicky"

He took awhile to process everything I had said "Wow... you really have thought about it... we better get to work"


	26. Chapter 26

I kept Rose wrapped up tight in her pink blanket as we, me, Carrie, Vicky and Debbie, headed in to the dress shop for our final fitting

It was exactly a week before the wedding, meaning I was already eighteen. We'd managed to do everything in the space of four months, it hadn't been that much of a challenge, surprisingly enough, but it was all going perfectly... especially as, a part from people who we were paying, like catering and dress making, no one outside the family, who we considered family, knew about it.

"This is so exciting!" Carrie squeaked "I can't wait to wear this dress!"

I took Rose's coat off of her so she wouldn't get warm "You would think Aunt Carrie was the most excited"

"Mummy should be the most excited" Carrie smiled

"Mummy is definitely the most nervous" I replied

We'd all started to call each other by what Rose would know us as in the hope of the more she heard them, the sooner she would say them

"I think Daddy will be the most nervous" Debbie said

The seamstress came out of the back room, where she did the alterations, she smiled "Hello. Do you want to come through? This lady is just gathering her things and she'll be off"

The four of us, five including Rose but I was carrying her, walked in to the back room, Carrie first. She gasped at something, well, actually, it was someone "Giovanna!"

Giovanna Falcone was even prettier in person, what on earth had possessed Tom to split up with her? If he was here right now, I wouldn't blame him for leaving us and riding off in to the sunset with her, I gulped at the thought, he could see her anywhere and never come back...

"Carrie!" She exclaimed, her tone different to Carrie's "What are you doing here?"

"Being a bridesmaid" She looked back at Vicky "Me and Vicky" She seemed to be getting slightly worked up, trying to keep things calm "Being bridesmaids, at a wedding, next week"

"Oh, who's getting married?" Then she registered that I was there "It must be you" She smiled

Being able to tell how awkward it was going to get, Debbie lifted Rose out of my arms and put her in the pram "How about we go for a walk?" I gave her a grateful smile as she walked out the room

"Mind if I stick around?" Giovanna asked "Have a catch up? Or I could meet you afterwards?"

"Erm... we're kind of meeting up with someone you won't want to see" Vicky said, looking for her dress on the rack

"Oh. Right. Well is it ok if I stay and chat?" She was looking at me now "I haven't seen Carrie for ages, since me and her brother split up"

I couldn't say no, I just couldn't say no, I was the reason she and Tom weren't back together right now. If I hadn't of moved in, their wedding could have been back on track.

The seamstress came out of yet another back room, still smiling "Who wants to go first?"

"Mum will want to see your dress Belle" Carrie said "So we better go first..."

"Debbie will want to see your dress too Carrie" Vicky grinned "So I should go first"

Carrie sighed and sat beside Giovanna, I sat too, making sure Carrie was in the middle... but that didn't stop Giovanna asking questions about the wedding

"You seem quite young to be getting married" She said to me "People usually marry later now"

"Well, we have a baby together and we love each other, it just feels like the right thing to do. I had no clue he was even going to propose" I prayed that was all she was going to ask me... sadly my prayers went against me

"That was your baby? I thought you were just looking after her for someone"

I shook my head "Nope, my daughter"

"Awww, what's her name?"

"Rose" If I said the rest it would give it away

"Thats cute" She smiled... then started talking to Carrie

Debbie came back in time for my fitting, though it didn't feel as though it didn't need anything else doing to it. I was already in the dress when she came in "Tom will love you in that"

"Tom?" Giovanna exclaimed

Uh oh...

Debbie went pink, obviously she hadn't seen her sat there. The room was silent, even the seamstress had stopped. Giovanna looked at me "You're marrying Tom? Tom Fletcher? Carrie's brother?" She looked over at the pram "And that's his daughter"

"Yes" I said quietly "I'm sorry Giovanna"

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry, I just can't believe he..." She stopped and picked up her bag "Forget it"

We all heard the bell on the door ringing for a long while after she'd left, I'm amazed it didn't wake Rose.

The seamstress started on my dress again "She knows your fiancé then?"

"She was his fiancé before me"

"Oh. Awkward"

"I couldn't agree more"

Carrie slid in to the booth at the restaurant after me, I should have known the first thing she was going to say "We saw Giovanna in the dress shop!"

Tom took Rose out of her car seat and sat her on his lap "Really? What did she say?"

"She was fine... until mum mentioned that Belle is marrying you"

He looked at his mother, shaking his head "Way to slip up"

"I didn't know she was sat there!"

"Anyway" Tom said "Does my wife to be look beautiful in her dress?"

"Of course" Vicky picked up a menu "But if we showed you any photos we'd have to kill you"

"Killing the groom" Danny said "I like that idea"

"You are not killing him" I put my arm through Tom's and cuddled up to him

"I think Giovanna wanted to kill you" Vicky said

"Thanks for stating the obvious" I sighed. I knew she wouldn't really but the thought really hadn't helped…but all it took was my daughter's giggle to make everything ok, and when her Dad laughed with her, I couldn't help but smile


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up in a room that wasn't my own, plus, the only other person there with me was Rose, no Tom…suddenly I heard an excited squeal from another room…it was Carrie, no surprise. But that's what made me realise what today was…my wedding day.

I lifted Rose out of bed and held her high above my head, making her laugh, and show off her gorgeous smile. Climbing out of bed, I put on each of my slippers and headed out in to the main room, meeting Carrie on the way, she linked my arm "This is so exciting! I can't believe this actually happening now"

"You can't believe it?" I exclaimed "What about me? I've had a crush on your brother since I was eight years old and now I'm getting married to him in roughly six hours!"

She sighed dreamily "You are so lucky"

I raised my eyebrows "You want to marry your brother?"

"What?" Her face was drenched in horror "Ew! No! I mean because you get to marry your childhood crush"

I smiled "Hey, you never know, you might too"

"Maybe"

Vicky came waltzing in to the room "Hmmm, I wonder who's getting married today…?" She said "I've heard there's lots of commotion going on upstairs getting it ready…if only one of us was that lucky" She was grinning at me now "Happy wedding day"

"Thank you" I grinned back "I just can't believe this happening"

"Well, trust us, we will make this day as un-stressful for you as possible" Vicky looked at Carrie "Well…I will anyway" She now looked Rose, her tone of voice change "Do you want to come hang out with Aunt Vicky and Aunt Carrie while mummy has her hair done? We can watch still?"

Rose let Vicky take her as a knock on the door sounded

"I'll get it!" Carrie ran off

"That'll be the hair dresser" Vicky said "So sit"

"I am not a dog" I said

"I know, just trying to make things easier"

I sat on a chair as Carrie came skipping back in, followed by the hair dresser and Debbie…I recognised the hair dresser

"Jazzi!" I exclaimed, jumping right back up "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it"

"Finally begged them enough" My older sister, Jazzi, smiled "I do have to go after breakfast tomorrow though"

"That's fine! You're here now, that's enough"

"Well then" She went in to her bag and pulled out some hair products "Let's get started, shall we?"

We finally removed the curlers from my hair at half past twelve, half an hour before the wedding was due to begin. I could see in the mirror as Jazzi removed every single one of them, making it look like a golden waterfall.

I was already sat in my ivory silk empire line wedding dress, there were deep blue beads under my bust so that I coordinated with Carrie and Vicky's dresses and matched the ribbon on Rose's dress, all's I needed now was my tiara and flowers and I would be complete…well almost.

There was yet another knock on the door, it could be only one person. Dougie stepped in to the room and automatically said "Hey Jazzi. Hey B…wait…you can't be Belle, you look far too grown up"

I grinned at him and gave him a hug, as I was allowed to stand up now as my hair was done. He took both my hands "You look amazing Bells, you really do. Fletcher will be gobsmacked"

I laughed "That's the point, but thank you. You look great too" I paused "I'm slightly amazed he picked this out on his own"

"Actually, all four of us chose, you're lucky we aren't all in different suits" He looked at his watch "Think it's time we headed out for more photographs, don't you think?"

That was it.

Done.

I was sitting down for the first time as Mrs Thomas Fletcher

I was having my first drink as Mrs Thomas Fletcher

I still couldn't believe it.

I watched my ring glitter in the light as everyone began to settle down in to their seats, Tom smiled at me "You ok, Mrs Fletcher?"

"Perfect, how about you, Mr Fletcher?"

"Never been better" He leant over and kissed me, spurring on a few wolf whistles.

Soon, everyone was seated, allowing the speeches to begin. Dougie stood up first.

"Hello" He said "I'm the Father of the Bride…" He paused "…well…I'm acting as Father of the Bride, I'm actually Brother of the Bride. I'm also like Brother of the Groom…urgh…that's weird. I have the odd job of being Brother of the Bride _and_one of three Best Men" He cleared his throat "Anyway. I've known my sister for just over a year now…that sounds weird, considering she's eighteen, but in that short space of time, I've learnt what a great person she is. She's beautiful, funny, a great mum and knows how to write kick ass songs" That got a couple of laughs "I remember when I first met Tom too. I was a spotty little bass guitarist, he taught me a lot… but also taught me how to get girls…" He shot Tom a look "…that backfired" That got a lot of laughs, Tom's being the loudest "I remember finding out about everything about these two... somethings, I wasn't so pleased about at first, but now I love her so much" He tickled Rose's cheek "I'm so glad now that this has happened. I can't think of two people better suited, so if you'd all care to join me in a toast, to Tom and Belle"

Everyone raised their glasses to us, then Dougie sat... meaning it was Tom's turn

"Hello, everyone, thank you for coming. First of all, thank you Dougie for those kind words, much appreciated, love you man. Now I'll talk about my beautiful wife" He took a breath and rubbed his hands together "Why am I so nervous? I've played to thousands of people in packed arenas..."

"We've played you mean" The other guys said

"...yeah, I mean we have" He took a sip of his drink and continued "I met my gorgeous wife in October of last year, I'm going to be honest, it just sort of happened, but I'm so glad it did, because I've never met someone so perfect... if we weren't in a room full of people, she'd be denying all this, but, really there is no one else I could ever be with, she's amazing and I love her so much, she's..." He breathed again "...I'm going on now, I'll be boring everyone now, so..." He took my hands and pulled me upwards "...I'll just say this... Belle, I love you and always will. Thank you for our daughter, thank you for always being here and I'll be here for you until the day I leave this planet" He kissed my lips, as I prayed things would always be this way


	28. Epilogue

* Ten years later *

I heard a scream coming from the garden. I peaked out of the kitchen window, Dougie was chasing Rose around the garden again, honestly, the two of them would never grow up...

"Mummmm"

I turned around to see Tommy, a nine year old version of Tom, stood behind me, a sweet yet begging look in his hazel eyes

"Your Dad's cooking dinner right now"

"But I'm hungry" He whined

"So is everyone else sweetheart"

He sighed "You're so mean" and marched outside

I watched him go and complain Tom, he appeared to be saying the same thing to him. I carried the drinks outside

"Yay!" Five year old Jake exclaimed "Juice!"

"Wait til you're drinking this stuff mate" Harry said "Then you'll be even happier to drink"

I nudged him in the ribs "Don't encourage my son to drink"

"God I can't encourage anyone's" He went and sat back down to next to Izzy, who was giving baby Poppy a bottle, I just shook my head

I went over to the BBQ and leant against Tom "Have you seen Demi?"

"Inside, getting something with Cameron" He leant back and kissed my temple "She promised they wouldn't be loud"

"She's three years old, you actually believed her?"

"Well yeah..."

There was a crashing sound, making us all look up, it was Demi and Cameron... with a fake guitar and microphone, once they started on this, it took a long time to quieten them down again, but hey, this was our family, not just me, Tom, Rose, Tommy, Jake and Demi, but all of McFly and their families, Carrie and her family, Vicky and hers. This was our family, crazy, loud and all loving one another... I wouldn't have us any other way


End file.
